The future before us path of the dragon
by damowatling
Summary: The sequel to flames too hard to extinguish. Join Natsu and Lisanna dragneel five years into the future with the rest of the fairy tail wizards. Natsu and Lisanna are happily married and now Natsu is determined to find his father. Natsu X Lisanna Gray X Lucy (Juvia?)
1. Chapter 1

The future before us

Path of the dragon

Chapter 1 new beginning

The moon glistened in the night sky reflecting down upon the forest shrouded in darkness. The only sound echoing through those woods was the breaking of twigs and the rustling of leaves as the pink haired girl ran frantically through the area. Both her lungs and throat ached as she cried out for her mother and father with all her might seeking nothing more than to find them and go home. "Mummy! Daddy! Where are you? I'm scared I want to go home" The little girl pleaded tears falling from her eyes as she searched. The pink haired girl wore a light blue t-shirt and a short skirt unable to cover up the mud she got tainted with as she fell to the ground and scampered up on her feet again. She cried as she walked onwards her feet in substantial pain as she walked and walked without finding an exit. As she travelled forward, she bumped her head against an object knocking her down backwards. She looked upwards at what she first assumed to be another tree. However, unfortunately she wasn't so lucky. "Hey little runt that hurt!" The voice boomed as it looked down upon her.

"I'm really sorry mister I'm just looking for." She said being cut off by the creature.

"Hey you're pretty cute little girl, how about I make you my wife?" The creature walked into the light the moon reflected revealing its true identity. A towering forest gorilla stood before her grinning maliciously as it grasped her in its mighty fist. "Let go of me please. I just want to go home." She said feeling very frightened as the creature glared at her.

"Oh you are going home don't worry little girl. Your new home that is." The gorian said.

"No somebody help me!"

"Let Amy go!" A voice echoed as they leaped from the darkness.

"Big brother Haru!" Amy said as she saw the little boy appear.

"I won't say it again, let go of my little sister!" Haru said as he unsheathed his sword. Haru was a little bit taller than Amy his silver spiked up hair reflected off the moon as it waved in the wind. He wore a blue tank top with a black jacket and grey shorts. His eyes pierced a glare at the gorian as he charged it his blade in hand. Haru charged with no hesitation, stabbing his sword into the foot of the forest monkey as he unleashed a war cry. The gorian roared out as the blade pierced his flesh. Haru unsheathed the sword from the creature's skin slashing its leg next. The monkey grew angrier as the little kid attacked his limbs. "Stop it right now little brat! Or I'll crush your little pipsqueak like a watermelon!" The gorian threatened tightening his grip.

"It hurts it hurts Haru I just want to go home." Amy said still flooding tears as she winced in pain.

"Okay okay just don't hurt her." Haru said as he kneeled dropping his sword.

"That's right just hold still." The gorian said as he raised his monstrous foot.

"Stop! Big brother Haru!" Amy screamed as the monster went to step on her brother.

"Looks like you haven't changed; you're still picking on little kids who can't defend themselves. And to top it off you hold what's dear to them hostage!" A voice echoed as they walked from the trees.

"Daddy!" Amy screamed feeling relief as her pink haired dad arrived.

"Wait a second, that scarf. That pink hair? Don't tell me you're that little brat from before?!" The gorian said enraged at the sight of him.

"Looks like you remember me. Now how about you put down my daughter before I kick your ass!" The figure said now fully showing himself.

His white scaled scarf, his pink spiky hair and his black sleeveless top. Natsu Dragneel was cracking his knuckles as he prepared for battle.

"Sure I'll give her back. Here!" The gorian said throwing Amy towards the nearest tree. 

"Amy!" Haru shouted as he saw his cute sister heading straight into harm.

All of a sudden, a light illuminated in the branches as the ball of light shot towards Amy catching her and averting her from danger. Amy whimpered soon stopping as she opened her eyes seeing now who held her. "Mummy!" Amy said looking up at the silver haired woman who held her.

"Lisanna take care of Amy, I'm going to kick this guy's ass for hurting my family!" Natsu said as he marched towards the gorian.

"Don't do it daddy you'll get hurt!" Amy said about to protest more until Lisanna stroked her cheek.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Daddy is very strong" Lisanna said smiling as she watched Natsu.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to take you on be myself?" The gorian said as four other forest gorilla's joined him.

"Kill him!" The head gorian ordered pointing at Natsu.

The first gorian charged Natsu head on reaching out its monstrous hand as it aimed to bind him.

Natsu grinned as he effortlessly upper cutted the monkey sending it to the stars above only to come down again like a meteor. The gorians didn't cease their assault though as two more gorians charged the dragon slayer. Natsu leaped into the air performing a 360 spin as he sent a deadly roundhouse kick to the forest gorilla's jaw. Followed by a powerful punch to the forest gorilla behind him who attempted to attack from behind. Lisanna exhaled slowly staring at Natsu a faint blush on her cheeks. "What is it mummy?" Amy questioned seeing Lisanna's expression.

"No matter how many times I see your father fight I can't get over how cool and dreamy he is." Lisanna said staring with a huge smile on her face as Natsu dispatched the Gorians.

Another gorian tried to step on Natsu but he anticipated this and used the opportunity to get behind the giant creature. Grasping its tail as he spun him round and round throwing him at a huge boulder.

"Don't get too cocky brat!" The gorian said as he lifted a colossus boulder launching it straight towards Natsu.

Natsu grinned as he drove his fist through the flying object reducing it to rubble.

"What are you a monster?! You're not even using magic!" The gorian said starting to back step.

"Oh you want me to use magic? Then I'll turn you to ashes." Natsu said igniting his flames around him.

"Ahhhhh stay away from me you monster!" The gorian screamed as he turned and fled.

Natsu extinguished his flames turning to his son.

"You did well Haru you protected your sister and I'm proud of you." Natsu said placing a hand on haru's head messing up his hair.

"Thank you dad but you were awesome just now those monkeys didn't stand a chance!" Haru said excitedly staring in awe at his father's power.

"Daddy!" Amy said running towards Natsu crashing into his abdomen and hugging him tight.

"You were so cool daddy I was so scared but I knew you would save us." Amy said tears leaking from her eyes as she hugged him tight.

Natsu smiled hugging her back as he stroked her hair.

"There's nothing to worry about Amy, me and your mum won't let anything happen to either of you." Natsu said looking over towards Lisanna smiling at him.

"Father, I've decided what magic I want to learn. I want to be a better swordsman so I can protect my little sister." Haru said sheathing his sword.

Natsu smiled at his son. "Sure thing son I know just the teacher for you then. I'll introduce you to them first thing tomorrow."

"What about you Amy?" Lisanna said looking down to her.

"I want to learn dragon slayer magic so I can be strong just like daddy!" Amy said pulling a fighting pose.

Natsu laughed at his daughter. "Sure thing! And then we can spar each other!" Natsu said pulling a fighting pose himself.

Lisanna giggled as she embraced Natsu feeling proud of her children as she heard them claim to get stronger.

My name is Natsu Dragneel I am now 21 years old. Five years ago I married the love of my life Lisanna Strauss now known as my beautiful wife Lisanna Dragneel. I gave her what she wanted and we were blessed with twins a boy and a girl. First to come was our son who we named Haru. And then next was our beautiful daughter Amy. And now I smile proudly as we watch our two children take their first steps to becoming fairy tail wizards.

**Here it is the sequel to flames too hard to extinguish! Join me on this new adventure with new shipping's, characters and adventures to go on. Stay tuned for the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 let the training begin

The colossus wooden doors of the guild hall slowly opened as the sun rose up from the horizon to welcome another day. Various people turned their heads towards the entrance as the two silver haired residents made there way inside. "What are we doing at the guild mum?" Haru questioned unaware of what Lisanna was planning.

"You said you wanted to get stronger to protect Amy right? Well if you want to learn how to use your sword, the best teacher for you is the very same person who gave you that sword." Lisanna said stroking her son's hair and leading the way. As they made there way through the guild hall, a huge fight broke out right in front of them. "You bastard, I'll kill you for stepping on my precious strawberry cake!" Erza said kicking elfman Lisanna's older brother in the chest in a firing rage. Elfman soared through the air crashing into the table behind him. "Miss Erza is scary mum." Haru said hugging closely to Lisanna.

"Don't worry Haru, you know Erza is a nice lady." Lisanna said comforting him as they walked closer to her. Erza turned around after teaching Elfman a lesson and her expression quickly changed.

"Oh if it isn't Lisanna and little Haru. How are you both?" Erza said in a welcoming manner.

"Good morning Erza, actually Haru wanted to ask you for a favour." Lisanna said pushing her son forward who now held a box in his hand.

"Oh really? What is it Haru go ahead and ask me." Erza said with a huge smile on her face as she looked down at him.

Haru bowed down to her and requested as he held out the parcel in his hand.  
"I'm begging you miss erza, please become my teacher and help me get stronger! I want to learn the ways of a true swordsman!" Haru said his eyes full of sincerity.

Erza's expression changed slightly her face now looking towards him with a piercing glare. "Oh and tell me Haru Dragneel, why do you want to learn my magical technique?"

"I want only to become strong enough so I can protect my little sister. I want to be as strong as my father or at least half as good as he is so I can make sure Amy will never be hurt or cry again!" Haru said not letting her eyes throw him off. Erza smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Very nice, I like the look in your eyes Haru and I admire your resolve. Very well, I will teach you the art of requip. However be warned, my training isn't easy and will be very challenging. I'm willing to take you as my student, but are you ready to take on such a tough training schedule?" Erza asked waiting patiently for his answer.

"Of course! I will endure any hardship or pain in order to protect my little sister." Haru replied not taking his eyes off his wanted teacher.

"Excellent, it's settled then I will train you requip magic." Erza said extending her hand for him to shake. Haru gladly accepted her handshake and then offered to her the parcel he was carrying.

"What's this?" Erza said looking at the parcel.

"A gift from me, my mum told me you like sweet things." Haru said looking at her as she unfastened the ribbon. As Erza opened the gift, her eyes soon shot open and her eyes sparkled with joy. "Haru you're such a nice boy!" Erza said hugging him tightly.

She then reverted her eyes to Lisanna. "This strawberry cake will make up for the one your older brother ruined Lisanna. Erza said laughing with Lisanna.

"By the way Haru, has your sister decided on the magic she wants to learn?" Erza asked.

"Actually yeah, right now she's…."

Meanwhile back at the Dragneel house.

"What's wrong Amy? You look like you want to ask me something?" Natsu asked as he observed his cute pink haired daughter staring at him like a helpless puppy waiting for a treat.

"Actually daddy, I was wondering if you would teach me dragon slayer magic. You're magic is so cool and strong, but it's also very pretty and warm. Please daddy, teach me the magic grandpa taught you. I want to be a dragon wizard as well!" Amy said bowing her head to Natsu.

Natsu smiled stroking her head. "How could I refuse a request like that from you cute little daughter. Sure I'll teach you. And then we can spar with each other!"

"Yeah thank you daddy!" Amy said embracing her father with a huge smile implanted on her face.

Back at the guild.

"Oh I see so she wants to be a dragon slayer too?" Erza said nodding her head.

"Yeah she said she wanted to be a dragon just like dad after watching him take on those gorians in the woods last night." Haru replied to Erza.

"I see so are you ready to start your training?" Erza asked folding her arms to her chest.

"Yes teacher I am.." Haru is interrupted by a doting aunt who suddenly hugged him.

"Yay its Haru my cute little nephew! How are you sweetie? Would you like some Juice?" Mira said hugging the little guy into her chest.

"I'm fine aunt Mira but I can't breathe." Haru said trying to escape her vice grip.

"Mira let go of him please he has a mission he wants to start. He's just like his father hard working and determined." Lisanna said blushing as she thought about her husband.

Mirajane released Haru and walked over to her little sister instead engaging in girly talk about her marriage and her children.

"Let's go Haru, while your mum has your aunt distracted." Erza said moving the young swordsman toward the exit.

"Thank you teacher. I'm ready for my training." Haru said now finally away from the guild hall and his doting aunt.

"Great to hear. Your aunt means well she just can't control herself when it comes to her family." Erza replied.

"Now Haru, pick up your sword and attack me." Erza commanded requipping a practice wooden sword to arm herself with.

"But is it really okay? For me to use my real sword against that toy one?" Haru said unsheathing his blade.

"You should never judge a weapon by the material it is made from my student. And besides, you'll have to be able to land a strike on me first. Now come at me!" Erza said taking a defensive stance.

"Okay you asked for it teacher!" Haru said charging erza in a flailing rush.

Haru attempted to slice erza but was nowhere near fast enough as she effortlessly evaded to the side striking his shoulder with her own weapon.

"Too slow! Come on show me your strength!" Erza commanded.

Haru obeyed attempting a second attack. This time Haru tried to attack her from the side but once again erza was much faster this time closing the distance between them and delivering a painful counter attack to his gut as she hit it with the hilt of her sword. Haru grabbed him stomach in reaction to the painful blow collapsing to his knee's.

"What's wrong Haru? Is this all you're resolve carries? Is this really how much you want to protect your sister? Because if that's the case, you'll be better off not sustaining any more injuries and leaving now." Erza said coldly staring down at him.

"No way! I promised her to become stronger and protect her! I won't turn my back on her now!" Haru said a different look in his eyes now surfacing. Haru instead of rushing straight in blind, attacked her from the front with much faster speed now he was focused and not wasting energy. Erza this time decided to receive the strength of his sword blocking his blade with her own. Haru didn't stop his assault with that one strike as he continuously delivered an attack after another. Erza blocked all of Haru's attacks but smiled whilst he attempted to bring her down. "Very good Haru, don't view the blade you carry as a simple object, it is your resolve and your spirit to protect your sister. Don't carelessly waste your energy and concentrate it into a single point to strike me down!" Erza ordered feeling the power of his feelings with every attack he brought against her. After another 10 minutes of intense sparring, Haru fell onto the floor completely worn out. "You did well Haru it seems you have some potential."

"What really? I couldn't even manage to break your defence let alone your sword." Haru complained feeling weak.

"Oh but you came very close my student, just look at my weapon. Even though I parried every single strike you made, your resolve to become stronger to protect your sister almost made it's way through my defence." Erza said showing him the cracks developing on her blade.

"I look forward to watching you grown and see how far you can take my teachings to fulfil your mission." Erza said handing him some water with a huge smile.

Meanwhile, just as Haru had begun his training with his new teacher. Amy had followed her father to another location in order to learn his magical power. Natsu and Amy stood alone in a isolated area. "So daddy, what are you going to teach me?" Amy questioned confused on what he was up to.

"The first thing I'm going to do is show you dragon slayer magic against tough obstacles. And for that, I have invited a friend of mine to help show you." Natsu said pointing over to the person walking slowly towards them. It only took Amy a few seconds to register who was coming this way by which time she ran straight towards them arms extended out.

"Uncle Gray!" Amy said leaping straight into his chest.

"Hello Amy, how have you been?" Gray said smiling as she hugged into him.

"Yo gray! Glad you could assist me with training my daughter." Natsu said extending his fist out for gray to match his own fist with.

"Not a problem, I could use some training to get the blood flowing. Gray said getting into position on top of the rocks above them.

"Amy just sit there and watch what true dragon slayer magic looks and feels like." Natsu said closing his eyes as Gray met his fist with his open palm conjuring his elemental power into his hands.

"Ice make pillars!" Gray shouted summoning several colossal frozen obelisks. 5 ice pillars rained down upon Natsu. Natsu without a moments hesitation, leaped into the air and with a piercing roundhouse kick smashed through the first ice pillar. Natsu turned 360 degrees and smashed his dynamic fist through the next pillar. All of a sudden, three more ice pillars closed in on Natsu all at once. "Fire dragon's wing attack!" Natsu said waving both of his arms to the side and generated powerful flames to melt the ice. However, gray used this as a smoke screen and launched another more powerful attack launching a humungous ice sphere at Natsu whilst it hid in the aftermath of Natsu's strike. Natsu grinned welcoming the challenge as it offered another glimpse of his power for Amy. "A flame in my left hand and a flame in my right. Combine both of these flames together. Fire dragon's brilliant flame!"Natsu generated his power into single point creating a huge sphere of flames melting the ice sphere on impact. However, once again once the ice attack was melted, it created another huge smoke screen. Using his heightened vision, Natsu could just barely make out the shadow emerging from the fog giving him time to block Gray full buster's surprise kick. Natsu and gray both landed onto the ground standing opposite each other. "What the hell was that for Gray?!" Natsu said in a frustrated tone.

"I said I'd help show your daughter your power, but I never said that I would simply sit back and watch." Gray replied cracking his knuckles.

"Heh that's fine, I was getting bored of smashing your ice shards anyway." Natsu said getting ready to fight.

Within in seconds, Natsu and Gray closed the distance between them on the battlefield. A brawl broke out as they exchanged blows. Gray went for a high kick to Natsu's head but Natsu blocked the kick with an upper block and aimed a punch for Gray's gut. Natsu's hand punched Gray's gut but was unable to feel skin as Gray made an ice fragment form just in time. Natsu and Gray broke off and then immediately started again. The wind howled heavily as the fight proceeded as Natsu and Gray's fists collided with each other. Amy stared in awe at the two wizards competing against each other and made it her mission to watch her dad fight. Gray took a step back placing his fist on his open palm. "Ice impact!" Gray shouted conjuring a solid spiked hammer.

Natsu grinned vaulting backwards and using his hands to press against the ground, kicked his ignited feet into the air towards Gray's attack. "Fire dragon's talons!" The ice impact was destroyed and Natsu had to evade quickly as Gray's lance improved lance attack was coming straight for him. Natsu fired flames from his mouth to use as a spring board to regain his balance and to avoid the ice attack. Gray made another attack towards Natsu. "Ice make knuckle!" A giant ice fist punched towards Natsu.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu ignited his fist and met his own enflamed fist with Gray's frozen one.

The magic attacks caused a huge cloud of smoke as they both collided. Gray rushed through the smoke straight towards Natsu. "Cold Excalibur!" Gray armed himself with his chilled blade and sliced down on Natsu. Natsu didn't avoid the attack instead he caught the blade in between his hands. Gray strained his shoulder muscles bringing down the sword closer to Natsu. However, Natsu heated up his body and began to melt the sword. Gray accidentally lessened his strength to figure out what just happened giving Natsu the opportunity to strike. Natsu dropped backwards to the floor and put his hand on the ground as he manoeuvred his body to kick into Gray's gut. Gray was sent flying backwards meanwhile Natsu jumped into the sky bringing his ignited hands down in a spiralling fashion as gravity overpowered him. "Fire dragon's wing attack!" The flames crashed down where gray was with a direct hit. As soon as the attack finished, Natsu saw that Gray had made a huge shield of ice with two layers. "You're not the only who has gotten stronger Natsu." Gray said with a grin on his face. Gray conjured more magical power into his hands forging an enormous rocket launcher. "Ice mega cannon!" Gray fired his heavy artillery sending an enormous frozen blast attack at Natsu. "Dragon slayer's secret arts, Crimson lotus exploding flame blade!" Natsu spun both of his ignited hands in a spiralling motion sending his own fire mega blast to intercept Gray's special move. Both magic attacks exploded on impact creating a massive powerful aftermath to the area. When the blast battle ceased, both Natsu and Gray were standing proudly and tall. "Wow Uncle Gray and Daddy are so awesome! But I though that since daddy was a fire wizard that uncle gray would lose?" Amy questioned completely puzzled.

"You see Amy; just because a wizard has the upper hand in the case of their element, it doesn't mean they are guaranteed to win believe me. And besides, if I was fighting at full power this guy wouldn't stand a chance!" Natsu said causing Gray to bite back and they began arguing. Amy started laughing at both of them and was proud to have such powerful wizards so close to her.

Haru and Amy both smiled proudly as they felt they were finally coming closer to becoming fairy tail wizards. But they both knew this road wasn't going to be easy or quick.

**Okay guy's that's chapter 2 done **** let me know what you think please I really appreciate all reviews ****. I'm thinking of doing crossover chapters in this story let me know if you have any suggestions **** I already have one crossover chapter in mind I'm planning on doing when we get to chapter 5. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I've decided

Natsu sat bolt upright drenched in sweat breathing heavily as he reawakened to reality. His heart raced as the liquid dripped from his arms and his forehead combining with the tears trailing down his cheeks. "Father" he said unable to contain the slight sadness he felt for his missing parent. Natsu rubbed his eyes to dry the tears. Natsu felt something touch his hip alarming him to look what it was when suddenly a gentle voice resounded from his side. "Are you okay Natsu? The white haired girl said as she wiped away a left over tear by his eye. "Lisanna, umm yeah I'm okay." Natsu replied trying to hide it.

"Was it that dream again?" Lisanna questioned well aware of Natsu's well being. Natsu didn't reply he just gave a simple nod fearing if he talked about it he would breakdown right there and then. Natsu suddenly pulled a surprised expression as Lisanna pulled his head towards her chest. "It's okay, you don't have to hold it in I'm right here." She said as she brushed her hand through his wet spiky pink hair. Natsu closed his eyes as the dam inside him overflowed clinging on to the one he cared for so much. Natsu could feel immense warmth from Lisanna and great comfort as he rested his head in her comforting chest. "There is no reason to be sad he's out there somewhere watching over you. And I'm sure he is proud of how brave and strong his son has become." Lisanna said kissing his forehead.

"Thank you Lisanna, I love you so much." Natsu held her closely.

"Yeah and I love you too my dragon prince." Lisanna replied comforting him gently until they both fell asleep.

The next day arrived in a flash as Natsu rested peacefully the rest of the night thanks to Lisanna's kindness. Natsu sat up starting up his body for the morning stretching his arms out to rid them of their numbness. Fully awake, Natsu climbed out of bed and exited the bedroom making his way towards the stairs following the sweet aroma coming from below. "You're open daddy!" Amy said igniting her fist as she aimed for Natsu's head. Natsu grinned at his daughter's surprise attack and simply moved to the side resulting in Amy missing. "Nice try Amy, but not in the house okay? Your mum and I both worked hard to buy our home and we can't have it being destroyed by an energetic dragon slayer in training." Amy smiled and replied. "What about you daddy, I hear that you always destroy buildings when you go on jobs."

Natsu laughed showing a massive grin on his face. "Well you got me there your daddy tends to go overboard from time to time." Natsu replied. Natsu took Amy's hand and walked downstairs with her. Natsu and Amy were welcomed warmly by the rest of the family. "Good morning Natsu, Amy."

Natsu sat across the table from Haru. "So how has the training been going Haru?" Natsu questioned his son.

"Yeah it's going great dad thanks to Erza I've learned how to requip a normal sword and a flame sword so far. But she's really scary sometimes." Haru replied with a worried look on his face as he reminisced Erza's dark side.

"You're dad knows about that all to well Haru" Lisanna said turning away from the cooker to smile at the white haired infant.

"Both he and Gray were always yelled at by her and she used to kick their butts quite a lot. He always looked so cute. Lisanna Erza won again, I swear I will beat her some day!"

"Lisanna don't tell him about that." Natsu said growing red in the face.

Lisanna laughed and sat down at the table with the rest of them. Haru looked at the clock and his eyes suddenly enlarged. "Oh damn I'm going to be late for training!" Haru said rushing out of the door with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Do your best son!" Lisanna and Natsu both said as his silver hair disappeared from sight.

"Isn't it time for your training Amy?" Natsu enquired finishing his breakfast.

"Yes it is!" Amy said enthusiastically running out to the front garden.

Natsu smiled and looked over towards Lisanna. "She really is like you when we were kids, so full of energy." Natsu said kissing her on the cheek and walking out the front door.

Lisanna smiled and followed them both outside eager to observe the training session.

"That's it unleash your magic power and use it to be your weapon." Natsu said as Amy tried to concentrate her power. After a while Amy fell to her knee's and began to breathe heavily from exhaustion.

"Maybe we should take a little break?" Natsu said offering out a drink of water.

Amy drunk it and then gazed at her father.  
"Daddy I don't understand how to use my magic power properly. Can you show me how?" Amy requested

Natsu smiled and nodded his head. "Sure thing, Watch closely. Lisanna!" Natsu called out motioning her over to him.

Lisanna came over to them both completely clueless but obeyed.

"What is it Natsu?"

"Won't you spar with me? So we can show Amy how to use her magic power?" Natsu said.

Lisanna blushed and nodded her head. "Sure it will just be like in the past when we used to spar all the time to become stronger.

Amy became excited. "Daddy and mother are going to fight!" Amy said unable to contain how happy she was.

Natsu and Lisanna both stood on the battle ground preparing to face off with each other.

"Here I come Natsu." Lisanna said concentrating her magic power.

"Alright come at me anytime Lisanna!" Natsu said cracking his knuckles.

"Take over Dragon soul!" Lisanna said her body being enveloped in a blinding light. As soon as the light aura vanished, Lisanna's appearance completely changed. Lisanna's once innocent sea blue eyes had transformed to an emerald green. Her feet were suddenly encased in scales hardening them. Her gentle fingers suddenly shape shifted into razor sharp claws. Blood red humungous wings shot out from her delicate back along a dark red scaly long tail. Flames danced around her as her torso transformed into a black scaly body armour. Natsu grinned feeling excited to fight against Lisanna's dragon form again.

"Wow mummy look's like a real dragon!" Amy said unable to contain her excitement.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said summoning his own flames.

Both wizards yelled as they dashed towards each other. Natsu tried to aim a round house kick towards Lisanna but she anticipated this attack and guarded against it with both her hardened forearms. Lisanna grabbed Natsu's leg and threw him upwards into the sky. "Flame sphere!" She said forming a huge fireball and throwing it towards the airborne Natsu. "Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu said back firing back with his own magical fire attack. Both attacks collided with each other fighting for superiority as they both tried to move closer to each other until neither could proceed any further and both exploded through sheer effort. Natsu tried to sniff out Lisanna through the smoke. But was surprised when he felt to arms envelope around his waist. "I got you Natsu." Lisanna said with a huge grin on her face giving him a massive hug. "Now now Lisanna, no time for this right now. We have to show our daughter how to use her inner dragon, we'll continue this later." Natsu said to her as she breathed in her ear sending chill's through her body. "Geez Natsu don't do that. You know my ears are my weak spot!" Lisanna said flustered as Natsu's fist came straight towards her.

Lisanna blocked the fist. "Don't drop your guard Lisanna."

"Fine time for me to get serious." Lisanna said surrounding herself in a spiralling flame tornado.

"Flame vortex!" Lisanna charged straight towards Natsu.

"Interesting! Fire dragon's sword horn!" Natsu said surrounding his whole body in flames shooting towards Lisanna like an arrow with the might of a sword. Both wizards broke off from the clash a massive smile on both of their faces. "Wow look's like you have got a whole lot stronger Lisanna." Natsu said.

"Thanks Natsu, I've been training with Mira for a while now. Are you impressed?" Lisanna said winking towards him.

"Of course Lisanna, you never fail to impress me. Looks like I can't hold back here!" Natsu said surrounding himself in golden flames.

"Here goes, Dragon force!" Natsu yelled his body now enveloped in the golden flames.

Lisanna smiled being able to bring out Natsu's dragon force ability.

"Sorry Lisanna, but this match is mine." Natsu said with a massive grin on his face.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lisanna said very confused.

"Secret dragon slayer art, hidden fire form. Crimson lotus phoenix blade!" Natsu yelled as his whole body became consumed by golden flames and he shot like an arrow straight towards Lisanna.

Lisanna barely had time to react due to Natsu's incredibly increased speed. Lisanna just blinked and in that instant, Lisanna felt a powerful passionate kiss as Natsu connected his mouth with her's. As soon as he broke off, Lisanna was speechless unable to comprehend what just happened. Her eyes wide open and her cheeks completely rose red.

"Look's like it's my victory Lisanna" Natsu said kissing her on the nose and stroking her hair.

Amy was tremendously excited after such an amazing battle. "Wow daddy! Mummy you're both so strong! Daddy please teach me that move you used it was so awesome!" Amy said unable to stop herself from talking.

Natsu patted her on the head and laughed. "You've just started learning magic and you are already trying to pass to the final steps of dragon slayer magic. Ha-ha that's my girl." Natsu replied smiling. Lisanna flew back down to the ground releasing her dragon soul form.

"Amy! Mum! Dad!" Haru shouted over walking towards them with his teacher Erza.

"Oh Erza good morning" Lisanna said smiling happily.

Natsu retreated back to the house quickly returning with a plastic bag.

Natsu approached Erza greeting her and handing her the mysterious bag. Erza was puzzled and opened up the bag to see what it contained. Her expression quickly dramatically changing to one which a child would make if they were given a brand new toy.

"It's for taking Haru on as a student. Me and Lisanna ordered it yesterday. Please take care of Haru." Natsu said smiling to her.

Erza smiled back and crashed Natsu into her armoured chest as this is how she expressed her thanks to others. "I thank you both you're my precious friends. Natsu stood himself up holding his head as he tried to refocus his vision and hope he escaped a concussion. Lisanna laughed and rested Natsu on her shoulder comforting him.

"Amy, me and Haru were just about to break for some Lunch, would you care to join us? I've got a cake for us to eat now." Erza said opening the box inside the bag revealing a sparkling delicious strawberry cake.

"Yes please Miss Erza!" Amy said saying goodbye to Natsu and Lisanna kissing them both goodbye.

"Maybe we should go to the guild and get some Lunch ourselves Natsu." Lisanna said taking his hand in hers.

"Sounds good. Yeah I'm getting fired up!" Natsu replied running with her towards the guild.

Natsu and Lisanna entered the hall opening the humungous wooden doors finding themselves a seat at a deserted table. Mirajane approached them and took their order shortly after returning with food for them both. Natsu and Lisanna cherished the time they got to spend together laughing and smiling as they both enjoyed lunch with each other. Natsu took a sip from his drink when all of a sudden, his dragon ears picked up an interesting conversation.

"Really that's what you heard?"

"I'm telling you, I heard it this morning that a crimson dragon was spotted in Hargeon town!"

Natsu stood up so fast that the cutlery and his plate that was currently in front of him came crashing down to the ground smashing into pieces. Natsu was in the face of the other members as soon as he eavesdropped on them. "A crimson dragon! Are you serious?! There really has been a crimson dragon spotted!?" Natsu said overexcited.

The man simply nodded overcome by Natsu's enthusiasm.

"Lisanna! We have to go to Hargeon let's go!"

Natsu said holding her hand running out of the hall with her. "I've decided, I'm going to find Igneel even if it's the last thing I do! Wait for me Father!" Natsu said rushing with Lisanna towards the train station completely oblivious of what this clue had in store for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Natsu vs. the Crimson Dragon

Natsu and Lisanna reached the train station just in time after they made a quick detour requesting Erza to keep an eye on Haru and Amy while they went to Hargeon. Natsu suddenly froze refusing to move any further. Lisanna grabbed Natsu's hand and gave him a reassuring expression. "It will be okay, we'll find him if he's there."

"It's not that Lisanna, WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO BY TRAIN?" Natsu said dreading the train ride.

"Geez Natsu, don't be such a baby it's only a train." Lisanna said dragging him on to the train as he used all his force to try avoiding himself getting on the train.

Natsu's head lolled from side to side as his most painful weakness came into effect. His expression quickly changed as he felt a gentle hand on the top of his head bringing him down. Natsu looked up to see a white haired princess smiling down looking at him as she brushed through his pink spiky hair. "It's okay Natsu use my lap and go to sleep." Lisanna said very cheerfully happy to be of assistance to her husband.

"Thanks the lis-chan you're the best!" Natsu said closing his eyes making himself comfortable. Lisanna couldn't help but blush no matter how many times he says that to her, it always has the same effect. "It's okay rest for now."

After yet another train journey that Natsu had to endure, the two fairy tail wizards finally reached Hargeon station. Natsu leaped through the doors and yelled. "I'm revived!" Lisanna laughed at Natsu's random outburst. "Let's go Lisanna!" Natsu said taking her hand and running with her through the crowds of people which gathered in the city. Lisanna was very glad to see Natsu smiling again, she knew full well how much Natsu missed Igneel and she was hoping that this time, Natsu wouldn't leave empty handed and depressed. Lisanna shook her head knowing she shouldn't be having this sort of attitude as it will only become a bother for Natsu. So Lisanna did what she does best, she smiled at the man she loved as he kept running through the small town just like when they were kids. Natsu suddenly stopped in his tracks his eyes full of alert as he tackled Lisanna down to the ground. "Get down Lisanna!" Natsu said as they both hit the floor a huge ruby red blast shot right past where they were previously stood leaving a huge whole in the wall behind it. Natsu looked relieved as it seemed nobody was hurt in the explosion. The pink haired dragon slayer looked straight ahead seeing a bunch of what he now realised were members from a dark guild passed out on the floor as they were escorted away by guards of the city. However, Natsu thanks to his heightened dragon eye sight, saw two cloaked figures in the distance running from the area.

"Hey wasn't the crimson dragon everyone has been talking about?" Said one resident to another.

"Yeah you're right, he has the power of a dragon and he takes care of bandits and anyone who should try to harm our town. Replied the other resident peaking Natsu's interest as he nodded to Lisanna. Both wizards took off quickly in pursuit of the mysterious characters they saw leaving the scene. "Natsu do you think those two are suspicious?" Lisanna asked wondering if he thought the same as her.

"Yes definitely I have this feeling that they know about Igneel. Stay close to me Lis-chan they may be dangerous." Natsu said to her causing her to smile. She loved it when he called her that, a name made just for her.

"No good these guys are fast at this rate we'll lose them. Lisanna!" Natsu said as Lisanna nodded.  
"Yeah I got it!" Lisanna said transforming into her dragon soul form in pursuit of Natsu who summoned his dragon wings also. It didn't take long due to their tremendous speed, for the two wizards to find the mysterious duo. Natsu and Lisanna began their descent dropping like meteors towards the ground to cut them off. The ground shook from the massive impact of the combined strength between Natsu and Lisanna. "Where we off to in such a hurry guys?" Natsu said trying to see under their hoods.

"Please if you don't mind can we see who you are, Natsu wants to confirm something." Lisanna requested politely but underneath this she was prepared if a conflict would occur.

One of the cloaked individuals gestured to the other and nodded towards them lifting down their hoods and discarded the robes which previously concealed them.

Both Natsu and Lisanna kept their eyes fixated on the strangers that stood before them now revealing themselves. The first is a beautiful young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with long magnificent crimson hair that reached down to her thighs and deep blue eyes. The female was wearing a white short sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset. Along with a pinkish purple short skirt with white socks and brown dress shoes. The other character, who stood next to her, was a young man who looked no older than 17 or 18 years old. He had short brown hair and light brown eyes but Natsu could somehow tell, that this man wasn't just your average teenage boy. The male dressed very similar to the woman next to him, he wore a white short sleeved dress shirt however, unlike the females appearance, the male's shirt was opened up to reveal the red t-shirt he wore underneath it. He also wore black trousers and blue and white trainers unlike the other who wore brown smart shoes. Natsu and Lisanna waited patiently closely observing the pair to see what their next move would be. The crimson haired female introduced herself gracefully giving off the atmosphere of a noble one or in face a princess. "Good day to you both, my name is Rias Gremory and this is my pawn Hyoudou Issei. We are both devils." She said displaying her black wings for them to feast their eyes upon.

Lisanna responded nervously merely repeating what she heard. "Devils?"

"That's right; I am the head of the Gremory household of hell." She replied showing no signs of lying to them both.

"What are devils doing in Hargeon city? Are you demons from the book of zeref!?" Natsu said angrily fearing for Lisanna's safety.

"Do not threat, we are not demons from the book of zeref, we come from another world so you have no reason to be on guard." Rias replied showing no sign of hostility.

Natsu refused to relax thinking if these two were in fact demon's, they could attack any second.

The brown haired man finally spoke but unlike his companion, it wasn't a friendly greeting as he drooled and stared perversely at the white haired beauty he had laid his eyes upon. "Yes this cute beauty has a wonderful figure! And her boob's are definitely amazing!"

"Geez Issei what am I going…" Rias began to say but was cut off as she sensed a strong magical aura building up opposite them.

"You bastard, you dare lay your eyes so lewdly on a dragon's most precious loved one!" Natsu roared unable to stand for this behaviour.

Issei grinned "I can't help it, I'm a man! What about you? I think there is something wrong with you! How can you call yourself a man and refuse to stare at my master's stunning body?" Issei said pointing towards Rias' large chest.

Natsu looked over to his beautiful wife who looked uncomfortable. "I don't need to, I already have someone who is very important to me and I love everything about her, my eyes fall for no other woman. I'm always looking at her." Natsu said holding her hand to ease her mood.

"Kyah Natsu I'm so embarrassed!" She said with a huge smile on her face as she wrapped her arms round him and embraced him.

Rias smiled "How nice to see such a compatible and happy couple in love." Rias said stealing glances at Issei as she blushed.

Natsu kissed Lisanna's forehead and turned his attention back to the two devil's. I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm a wizard from Fairy tail. I have a couple of questions to ask you." Natsu said pointing toward Issei.

"Are you the one they call the crimson dragon?"

Issei nodded "Yes that's the name I go by but some call me the sekiryutei the red dragon emperor."

"Okay do you know where I can find the king of all dragon's Igneel?"

"I've never heard of a dragon called Igneel. The only big red dragon's I know are Draig my partner and the dragon of the dimensions Great red." Issei replied filling Natsu with disappointment.

"Who is this Igneel?" Rias enquired aiming to build a rapport with the pink haired dragon slayer.

"He's the dragon who raised me, the only parent I have ever known, I have been tracking him down for years and then I heard of a crimson dragon in this town."

"So that's why you followed us into the wood's?" Rias said as she realised his intentions.

"My name is Lisanna I'm also a fairy tail wizard, if you have any information about Igneel please tell Natsu he is sad he can't meet him."

"Unfortunately I have never heard of him, we came to this world to track down a stray devil which is believed to be wreaking havoc around here."

"I see." Lisanna said growing disappointed herself.

"Now I have a question for you Natsu. Rias said pointing towards him. Won't you have a match against my pawn Issei?" Rias questioned

"Sure thing, I've wanted to see how strong he is as he is the red dragon emperor after all. It will be interesting to fight somebody else with the power of a dragon." Natsu clenched collided his fists together getting pumped up.

"Issei do your best for me please." Rias said kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course Rias I will show them the power of the Gremory household." Issei replied brushing his hand through her hair and embracing her gently.

"Boosted gear!" All of a sudden, A spiky armoured crimson red gauntlet appeared on Issei's arm and glowed a beautiful jade light from the gem on the end of it.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said getting ready to battle himself.

Lisanna walked over towards Rias, giving the two dragon wielders some room to battle.

"Begin!" Rias shouted making Natsu charge Issei.

"Promotion queen!" Issei said the evil chess piece inside him changing to a regular queen.

Whilst Issei prepared for Natsu's attack, the green gem on his hand began to glow and a voice emitted from it.

"Partner, I would advise you to switch to your balance breaker immediately. That man isn't someone you can underestimate; I sense a very powerful dragon energy within him." Draig the dragon inhabited inside him spoke.

"Don't worry Draig, I can handle him." Issei said arrogantly.

"Here goes! Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu ignited his fist surprising Issei as he closed the space between them instantly ramming his furious magical power into his gut sending him flying into a few nearby trees. Rias gasped in shock. "Issei! This certainly is no ordinary human." Rias said in deep analysis.

"Of course, that's my dragon prince. He's nobody to underestimate." Lisanna said looking towards Rias with a blush on her face unable to contain how cool she thought Natsu was.

Issei appeared from the wreckage of Natsu's last attack dust off bits of leaves and twigs off his torso. "Well it seems I underestimated you, looks like I can't afford to pull any punches! Balance Break!"

A deeper voice resounded from his gauntlet. "Welsh dragon over booster!" All of a sudden, Issei's whole body was surrounded with flames as a bright crimson light shot into the sky. Natsu looked excited when he saw Issei's transformation. "Well this is going to be fun." Natsu said gazing at Issei's new form. Issei now stood opposite Natsu, Issei now wore a crimson red Dragon scale armour his arms and legs covered in gems. His other arm matched his gauntlet and his face was covered by dragon shaped helmet with green emerald eyes. "This is my true power! Balance breaker boosted gear scale mail!" Issei sprouted huge dragon wings from his back and charged straight towards Natsu.

"That's right, come at me! Bring it on!" Natsu roared surrounding his body in flames as he ignited his fists. Issei sent a dynamic punch to meet with Natsu's fire dragon's iron fist. The collision between the two mighty fists caused mass destruction destroying the ground beneath them. The red dragon emperor followed up with another attack towards Natsu aiming a kick to his skull. Natsu grinned expecting this kind of attack and grappled Issei's foot before it made impact. Natsu countered his opponent by smashing him into the ground. Taking immediate action, the dragon slayer leaped into the air summoning flames from both of his hands combining them both together. "Fire dragon's brilliant flame!" Natsu's magical attack made a direct hit striking the other dragon with the full force of the flame sphere. Natsu's eyes shot open instantly as he felt the powerful punch drive into his gut from his powerful opponent. The blow took him by surprise due to Issei's incredible speed increase. Natsu received another attack from the red dragon emperor being struck in the ribs by the sekiryutei's roundhouse kick. Natsu was next sent into the air by Issei's other leg which kicked him straight in the jaw. Natsu was pursued by Issei who quickly began an onslaught of attacks. Issei and Natsu began a tremendous fist fight in the air neither of them showing any signs of backing down. Fists met each other blow for blow causing both blood and shattered armour to spill onto the ground beneath them. "Fire dragon's talons!" Natsu interrupted the flow of the battle and aimed his ignited feet at his armoured opponent. Issei blocked the attack unaware of Natsu's secret next move he had planned. "Fire dragon's sword horn!" Natsu shot straight into Issei's armoured gut causing Issei to shoot towards the ground. The red dragon emperor quickly recovered landing feet first onto the ground. Issei placed out his open palm concentrating his magical power inside himself. Natsu observed carefully as he heard the deep voice utter a single word repeatedly and the gems all over his body illuminating a bright green. "Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!" Natsu was suspicious with this peculiar chant but decided to attack before his opponent could launch his own ultimate attack. Natsu concentrated his flames inside himself and surged upwards from his throat. "Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu unleashed his powerful breath blast at his idle opponent.

Issei's palm started to show a shining crimson magical orb as he closed his fist around it and punched forwards launching an ultimate blast towards Natsu's attack. Both of the attacks clashed in the middle both trying to overpower the other. All of a sudden, Issei's gauntlet began to shine again as it voiced out that same word. "Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!" And before Natsu saw it coming, Issei's dragon shot blast overpowered his roar and shot straight into Natsu sending him into the tree's causing a massive explosion and a serious amount of fire.

"Looks like this fight is over." Rias said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small capsule.

"Take this, these are phoenix tears. Use these on him and he will be as good as new." Rias said politely handing the capsule of phoenix tears to Lisanna.

Lisanna gave them back to Rias with a smile on her face. "No thanks, Natsu isn't finished yet." Lisanna said her voice brimming with confidence.

Rias looked surprised after hearing this completely certain that Issei had won the battle. Her surprise grew greatly when she noticed that the pink haired wizard was in face standing tall. But that wasn't the most puzzling thing that Rias observed. Rias looked on in shock as she watched the dragon slayer inhale the flames that surrounded him that were caused from the aftermath of Issei's blast. Before she knew it, all of the flames were gone and had been absorbed by Natsu.

Natsu smiled as he said, "Thanks for the meal now I'm all fired up!" Natsu roared as his power summoned forth to the surface covering him now in magnificent golden flames. "I didn't know it was going to be that kind of fight!" Natsu said grinning as the golden flames danced around him.

"That's my Natsu for you; he doesn't give up so easily." Lisanna said with nothing but a gaze of love and admiration in her eyes.

Issei looked at his opponent in puzzlement, he could not believe that after his dragon shot blast, that his opponent was still standing as if the attack was useless. Issei was even more surprised when he looked at Natsu. Natsu gave off such a strong dragon aura, that he appeared in Issei's eyes as a dragon himself.

"Partner be careful, his power has increased tenfold." Draig warned Issei sensing his power increase.

"Yeah I got it Draig, I'll be careful." Issei said bracing for Natsu's strike.

Rias looked towards Lisanna who then looked back to her and smiled. "Who is this man and how does he have so much power." Rias thought to herself whilst she observed the dragon slayer.

"Look's like Natsu is starting to get serious." Lisanna said smiling as she stared at him.

Natsu looked towards Issei. "Well I might as well start off big. Secret dragon slayer arts! Crimson lotus exploding flame blade!" Natsu said as he rotated both of his ignited arms in a spiral rotation shooting it straight at Issei. Issei made no attempt to dodge he just placed out his hands and grasped the mighty attack and stopped it from moving. "Boosted gear gift!"

"Transfer!" Draig shouted out absorbing the power."

The blast ceased to be effective and imploded all of its magic now depleted.

Issei grinned arrogantly under his dragon helmet.

"Watch out partner!" Draig shouted but his warning was too late.

"Secret dragon slayer arts! Hidden fire form! Crimson lotus phoenix blade!" All Issei could do was stare in amazement as Natsu began channelling his magic power whilst Issei dealt with his faint attack. Issei felt the wind knocked out of him as the dragon slayer covered his entire body in golden flames transforming himself into the colossal power of a mighty blade and delivered to him a devastating head butt leaving behind him a long wake of flames. Issei flew through the air crashing into the surface helpless to counter against Natsu's surprise attack.

"Issei!" Rias screamed helpless to do nothing but watch.

Issei stood up from the ground his armour completely shattered.

"It looks like your not just some ordinary trickster. If my flames aren't enough to put you down for the count, then I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch!" Natsu said roaring and summoning more of his power.

Issei stood tall rematerializing his armour and jumping straight back into the fight.

"Draig, is it true that he still has more power inside him?" Issei questioned his gauntlet bewildered by this stranger's mysterious power.

"Yeah I can sense another power at work inside him; you may have to use Albion's power if it comes to it." Draig advised.

Natsu didn't give his opponent time to strategise. He charged Issei head on intending to not let down his beautiful Lisanna who was watching the fight very closely. "Lightning Flame dragon's fist!"

Issei caught the punch nullifying the effect of Natsu's flames. However, he was completely caught off guard when the lightning appeared from above and electrocuted him severely. Issei yelled out and then sent a punch into Natsu's face. Natsu took the punch straight to his cheek and as a result flew backwards. "I'm not done yet! Lightning flame dragon's brilliant flame!" Natsu generated lighting in his left hand and generated fire in his right combing them together to create a very large flame lighting power sphere summoning all of it's strength into the red dragon emperor. Issei grinned revealing one of his hidden tricks. Natsu looked concerned once he saw one of his opponents gauntlets had change to a pure white colour. "Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!" Natsu could only grow puzzled as one of his special attacks was reduced to the size of a mere marble which was extinguished in Issei's fist. Issei spread his dragon wings flying straight towards Natsu and using all of his strength to kick Natsu to the ground again. Natsu crashed to the ground straight in front of Rias and Lisanna. Issei carried on his assault, flying full speed at Natsu preparing to finish him. But just before Issei struck Natsu, Natsu used his flames to boost himself out of the way leaving Issei speeding out of control straight into the two girls. Both girls received a blow to their chests and screamed in embarrassment when Issei accidentally clicked his fingers.

Issei looked up at the pair screaming when he saw the two with not a bit of cloth to conceal their bodies.

"What is this!?" Lisanna said in an embarrassed panic.

"I'm very sorry! This is one of Issei's techniques called dress break. He made it so he could strip girls of their clothing." Rias said unable to express how sorry she truly was. Lisanna grew angry reverting her attention to the pervert on the ground who only looked surprised as she transformed into her tigress form. Lisanna screamed in anger kicking him flying landing him straight in front of Natsu who remained still with an angry expression.

"Geez Issei what am I going to do with you!" Rias said in an ashamed tone.

"Damn you! You pervert, only Natsu is allowed to see all of me!" Lisanna said suddenly stopping when she noticed Natsu's face.

Natsu looked down at Issei with fists tightly clenched. "It wasn't enough for you to stare at her so wrongly, you had to strip her and shame the one I love instead! No more, this is unforgivable, I will make you pay!" Natsu said a powerful flame surrounding him again. Issei and Rias both looked surprised as dragon scales began to form on Natsu's body covering his arms and his legs even scales building on his face. Until he was fully transformed, his fingers now ferocious claws and his feet fully dragon talons. Natsu's dragon tail appeared along with his crimson blood wings. "Hyoudou Issei, this fight starts now!" Natsu said completely transformed and ready to fight again.

**And that's chapter 4 guys let me know what you think ****. I've always wanted to watch these two go head to head and after finishing High school DXD born, I felt that this would be a perfect fight crossover for this story. Please let me know if it wasn't to your taste and if you even have any ideas of what you would like to see happen in this story whether it be future crossover chapters or even shipping's. (Please bare in mind; this is a NaLi fanfic so any other pairs suggested are fine. However, I will not change these two as a couple in this story even if the whole world was against it. So please do not ask me to put Natsu or Lisanna with anybody else) Thank you all for reading this far and for those who have been with me since my first story Flames too hard to extinguish, I dedicate this story to all of you who requested for more. So please leave a review or even send me a message on what you thought about this chapter and any suggestions you may have. Well until next time bye bye :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the true power of Natsu Dragneel!

A roaring fire flickered in Issei's eye line as he stared down the ferocious dragon exerting even more magical power than before. The sight of this mesmerized Issei as he struggled to identify the limits of this wizard's strength. "Hyoudou Issei! This fight starts now!" Natsu took off like a speeding meteor striking Issei head on with his mighty flame. Issei couldn't even see Natsu coming. His speed once again had increased immensely. Issei took the full force of the attack spitting out blood when Natsu's incredible punch penetrated his armour the aftermath knocking him back to his master's feet. Rias rushed to his aid. "Issei! Are you okay?" Rias enquired helping him to his feet.

"President I couldn't see him coming he's like a human fireball. Wait is he even human at all?!" Issei said staring back at the dragon slayer his eyes now glowing bright yellow. Issei nearly lost his footing being quickly caught by Rias. "Issei what's wrong?!"

"I'm fine Rias that punch just really knocked my head out of place." Issei said spitting out a bit of blood. Rias smiled a blush on her face as she embraced his head into her chest. "How does your head feel now Issei? Now that it's being pressed against my chest. Does it feel good?" Rias said in an attempt to bring him back to his senses. "Yes it's the best feeling Rias!"

"Alright I'm going to do my best Rias!" Issei said his head now back in the fight.

"That was a powerful punch you just did. You're definitely a very powerful opponent maybe the strongest I've faced so far. But I'm not out of this fight just yet. My president is watching me and I can't afford to disappoint her!"

"That makes two of us; my beautiful wife is waiting for me to wrap this up so we can get home to our two kids. And I will do everything in my power to make my family proud and protect them!" Natsu charged Issei whilst he remained where he was standing. "Draig unleash my full power."

"I got it partner. Welsh dragon cardinal crimson queen." Issei's armour suddenly shifted from its usual shade of red to a different kind to match his master's own hair.

Natsu punched Issei once again full force but this time, Issei caught Natsu's attack only moving a few steps back from the damage. "You should feel pretty awesome right now, you're one of the few opponents' I have faced who have pushed me this far in battle."

"Well then I won't disappoint you by using my full power and kicking your ass!"

Natsu forced more power into his punch breaking Issei's guard following this with a kick to Issei's dragon helmet. Issei rotated his body regaining his balance and sending a punch right back at him. Natsu tilted his head sideways as a result of Issei's thunderous punch to his cheek however; Natsu was nowhere near ready to give up. "Lighting flame dragon's hammer!" Natsu roared igniting and electrifying his fist and aiming straight for Issei's gut.

"Evil piece change! Welsh dragon rook" Issei's armour once again took on a new form heavily fortifying Issei's defensive power just in time to block Natsu's attack.

"Don't underestimate the power of a dragon!" Natsu said forcing his fists to generate more magic power and began to crack Issei's new appearance. "You're not the only one who has the power of a dragon inside you! Don't underestimate a dragon slayer!" Natsu roared smashing through Issei's fortified defence.

Issei's armour reverted back to his normal crimson shade as the red dragon emperor struggled to catch his breath as he panted heavily. "So you really are a dragon slayer then? If that's the case, then I will have to fight with my very own dragon slayer!" Issei said as his gauntlet began to shine.

"Ascalon! Blade!" Issei screamed as a shining light burst through.

In an instant, Natsu was staring at the piercing blade which suddenly shot out from Issei's gauntlet.

"One slash from this sword could be fatal so take care when I swing it!"

"As if a sword is going to scare me!" Natsu roared responding to Issei charging right at him. Issei slashed his holy weapon at his opponent hoping to catch Natsu off guard. However, Natsu wasn't going to be sliced that easily. Both the powerful demon and white haired maiden watched the fight without even daring to blink knowing full well that this fight could go either way. To be a spectator of this dynamic conflict would be mind boggling as both combatants exceeded to speed levels so fast that only those with the right magical power to follow it properly. Issei's once again began to change but this time his armour didn't grow larger, in fact it did the opposite as several layers of his armour plummeted to the ground as he took off like a rocket a beam of jade following behind him. Before Natsu could dodge, Issei raced straight past him leaving a terrible cut across his shoulder. Natsu yelled as the fresh blood dripped down onto his dragon scaled forearm. But Natsu noticed straight afterwards, that his strength was beginning to leave him as the power of Ascalon took effect.

"Welsh dragon sonic knight booster!" Issei said as he returned to his fighting stance.

Natsu clenched his teeth and returned his sights to his target. "This much is nothing for a dragon slayer! I'll just snap that sword in half and kick your ass!" Natsu and Issei resumed their sky battle meeting each others punches equally as if they were fighting their mirrored selves. Natsu grew angry that he allowed himself to be struck by his adversary's weapon and began to concentrate his dragon magical energy to launch a counter attack. Natsu shot straight towards Issei as a ball of fire faster than he could anticipate. In seconds a dragon claw tightened around the front of Issei's helmet and began to crack its exterior. "Fire dragon's grip strike!" A roaring flame surrounded Issei as an explosion erupted onto him. Issei didn't have time to recover from this surprise attack as Natsu carried on his relentless assault. "Fire dragon's iron fist! Fire dragon's talons! Fire dragon's elbow! Crimson lotus fire dragon's fist! And to finish it off Fire dragon's maximum roar!" Issei was overwhelmed by Natsu's explosive combo and was sent back down to the ground. The red dragon emperor boosted with all his might shooting emerald flames from his rocket boosters back to Natsu's line of fire. Issei and Natsu both charged at each other there hands gripped together in the centre of the sky as they both charged their power to defeat the other in this struggle of strength. The battle of pure strength and magic was so intense that it felt as if the heavens themselves were shaking. Fireworks of roaring flames and beautiful exploded in the atmosphere as both Dragon's fought with all they had. Issei's entire body began to shine in emerald light as the sound echoed from his gauntlets and his chest piece slowly opened. Natsu could sense the sudden energy increase being concentrated into a single point and began to concentrate his own power into his hands.

"Fire dragon's secret arts!"

"Longinus smasher!"

"Crimson lotus exploding flame blade!" Both attacks merged together and exploded on impact leaving both fighters exhausted from the loss of energy.

All of a sudden, an explosive surge of magical power entered the area alerting both fighters attention to the small ruby magic circle which lay on the ground by the two female spectators. It all happened so fast. A man of great build and strength took the rune princess by surprise stabbing her with a hidden syringe underneath his robe causing the girl to cry out in pain. Issei heard the sound of his loved one echo in his eardrums and his body moved before he could do any different.

"You bastard! What have you done to Rias?!" Issei screamed charging straight towards the target they were looking for.

"That's right sekiryutei come closer!" The man yelled revealing a strange device on the palm of his hand. As Issei descended further to the ground, a mysterious group of purple rings enclosed around his body breaking apart his dragon armour in seconds. Issei crash landed falling head first into the dirt his body wounded and punctured with peculiar wounds.

"How do you like that Rias Gremory? My technology not only drained you of your magic power, but it also made the great sekiryutei's sacred gear completely useless!"

Issei ignored this stray devil's speech immediately trying to reactivate balance break but to no avail. His gauntlet lighted up just like it always does but no change overcame the devil. Ignoring his greatest weapons inactivity, Issei charged the stray devil aiming a punch right at his smug face. The intruder grinned as he effortlessly dodged Issei's punch and delivered a counter gut blow to the brown haired boy who fell to his knee's. Rias ignored her obvious weakness and rushed straight to the man she loved. "Issei!" However, before she could reach the fallen warrior, she was also knocked by the stray devil's swift kick. "Rias! How dare you do that to her! Bastard I'll kill you!"

"Do you really believe you are in any position to say that right now Hyoudou Issei now that your power is useless to stop me! Just think I'm about to kill the head of the Gremory household and the legendary heavenly dragon! Now die with this accursed world!"

Rias and Issei looked upwards helplessly as their bodies refused to move at the ginourmous flame magical ultimate attack the stray devil had conjured in a matter of seconds. Issei embraced Rias and held her close to his chest.

"Issei?"

"Don't worry Rias, I'll protect you with my body I swear it."

"Don't Issei! If you're going to sacrifice yourself, then I would rather die here with you right now! My life without you is nothing." Rias said holding him tightly.

Issei's grip tightened around Rias as he aimed to use his own body as a shield to protect his precious girl as the scorching flames heat could be felt coming closer and closer.

"Die worthless devil's!"

The pair closed their eyes as if the sun itself was burning them and they both held the other feeling no fear for the attack. Rias opened her eyes after a few seconds noticing that no matter how close the heat felt the pain wasn't happening to them both. It was at that moment that both Issei and Rias stared in shock as the pink haired warrior stood in front of them both not just holding back the attack but in fact eating the thousands of flames which threatened their lives moments ago.

Natsu exhaled after eating every last little ember in his path. "Thanks for the meal old geezer!"

"Impossible! Who the hell are you!? Are you even human?!"

"I'm Natsu a fairy tail wizard and a dragon slayer! You call those flames powerful? Why don't I show you the true power of a dragon?!" Natsu roared still in his next level of dragon slayer.

"Lisanna. Take these two to safety and stay back. I'll take care of this guy so we can go see Amy and Haru." Natsu said to her smiling as he began to divert the stray devil's attention.

"Wait why are you helping us?" Issei said confused with the dragon's sudden response.

"Any man who is willing to sacrifice to save the one he loves is a great person in my book. Now quickly get out of here and recover your strength. I'll finish this guy quickly so you can send him straight back to hell!" Natsu said as Lisanna assisted Rias to her feet.

"Can you stand?" Lisanna asked helping support the crimson haired girls balance.

"Yes thank you. But this is bad you should both get out of here before this gets out of hand." Rias replied worried about both of their safety.

"You don't have to worry, my Natsu won't let anything happen to those he considers his friends. And didn't I tell you before? My Natsu is strong and won't lose to anyone!" Lisanna said helping Rias walk to a safer place.

"Now my friends are safe let's get started!" Natsu closed the distance instantly clobbering the powerful devil straight in the cheek.

"You fiend how dare you! I can't let you leave here alive after you have done that to me!"

"Come on bring it on." Natsu replied inviting him to attack.

"You asked for it!" The stray devil within seconds cast another fire spell towards his new opponent.

Natsu laughed as he effortlessly consumed his flames. "I told you, fire won't work on me!"

"Then how about this then!" The colour of the strangers magical circle changed from a ruby red to a sea blue as a howling blizzard danced around him. The storm immediately surrounded Natsu encasing him in ice. The Hero remained still as his body became a beautiful statue. "Haha see a mere human can't beat a devil!" The old geezer's smug look quickly changed as the ice around Natsu crumbled in an instant as if they were mere ice clubs someone would put in a refreshing drink.

"Gray's ice is much stronger and colder!" Natsu said striking the man once again with his flames of rage.

"Impossible! How could a mere human beat the power of a devil!?"

"It doesn't matter. You could be a devil a human or even a god. It's irrelevant I will strike down anyone who threatens to hurt my friends or my Lisanna!" Natsu went on a full on offensive charge striking this stray devil with every magical attack he could unleash onto him. His fists and feet both surrounded with his triumphant flames. "This where it ends!" Natsu roared throwing the powerless foe to the ground. "Fire dragon's brilliant flame!"

"Damn it! Damn it all!" The stray devil cursed as he was completely overpowered by the mysterious warriors pure magical superiority.

Natsu returned to the ground finally able to relax his power and returning his skin to it's normal state. Rias and Issei walked towards the unconscious demon now they were fully recovered by their emergency phoenix tears. Natsu removed the mysterious device from his defeated opponents hand and passed it over to the red haired devil. "You may want to have a look at this to find out what materials he used to make this. If word about this kind of technology got out in the open, it could mean serious trouble for your world. Rias accepted it gratefully and sent the immobile stray devil back to the depths of hell where he will be punished for his crimes against the underworld.

"Thank you Natsu you have been a great help to us. I never knew that someone of your calibre could still exist in another world."

"Glad to help hope everything stays peaceful back in your world Rias."

"Even so, Your strength and power could be a great asset to my household. What do you say? Care to join my peerage?"

"No way! Natsu is my dragon prince and nobody is going to take him away."

"I was just kidding even so you have found yourself a great man Lisanna, be sure you treasure every moment with him." Rias said smiling brightly now the fight was over.

"You've found yourself a keeper as well Rias. Don't go letting anyone else take him from you."

Rias blushed knowing full well that there were many girls around Issei who all gunning for him.

"Even so, he's not stronger than my Natsu." Lisanna said winking at Rias causing them both to explode in laughter.

Issei walked up to Natsu with a smile on his face to match Natsu's mirrored expression.

"I guess we didn't get to finish our fight this time." Issei said

"I guess not. But I will keep training so you be sure to do the same so you are ready for round 2!"

"You got it. I am really sorry I have no information about this dragon you are searching for. But I know that if it's you, you will find him in no time Natsu. You're a great man and honour to be called as a friend.

"Right back at you!" Natsu said as they both bumped their fists together to symbolising their friendship.

Issei and Rias stood inside the Gremory house's magic circle waving goodbye as they journeyed home to their world.

"Well that was definitely a trip well spent. So what do you say we go home and see if Haru and Amy have been good for aunty Erza." Lisanna said smiling as she held her husbands hand.

"Yeah I just hope Haru didn't knock over her strawberry cake." Natsu said causing both of them to burst out laughing as they walked towards the train station and headed straight home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Natsu's big birthday surprise!

Natsu awoke instantly as a wonderful aroma surrounded his household making him feel refreshed and fully recharged. After Natsu's eventful but dead end day yesterday, he felt exhausted after he finally reached home that night. A combination of motion sickness and his colossal battles he felt completely drained. Awake and ready to start the day, Natsu clothed his upper body and approached his stairway following the delicious fragrance his sensitive nose picked up. He knew it all too well it was his wife's fantastic cooking. The thought of Lisanna made Natsu feel both nostalgic and blessed as he reminisced with all the memories and adventures he was lucky enough to experience alongside his best friend. This beautiful diamond he constantly guarded marking her as his most precious treasure. The pink haired wizard entered the dining room basking at his special treasure face towards the stove as she made his breakfast for him. Natsu's ears picked up on Lisanna's happy mood as they listened intently to the beautifully harmonic song she was humming to herself as she worked her magic. Natsu approached her from behind attempting to sneak up on her but was instead startled when Lisanna quickly pounced on him throwing her arms around his neck as she displayed her love through a surprise morning kiss. "Morning handsome, happy birthday." Lisanna said with her beautiful smile on full display. "Thanks, is it okay if I open my present right now?" Natsu said in a relaxed tone holding her close to him. Lisanna looked at him with a triumphant grin and dismissed him. "Not yet Natsu you have to wait like a good boy if you want to open this package." Lisanna said in a sexy tone and giggled as she banished him from the kitchen. Natsu yearned to return the favour but was quickly dismissed by the gorgeous chef sending him to the table because his breakfast wasn't ready yet.

For a second time that morning, Natsu was caught off guard as both his son and daughter and tackled him. "Happy birthday daddy!" Both Haru and Amy said in unison handing there home made card to the dragon slayer now lying on the floor. Natsu grinned stroking both their hair and accepting the gift gladly. Lisanna approached the table with cereal boxes, milk and Natsu's piping hot plate. "Now now kids, Daddy has to eat his breakfast first." Lisanna said planting a kiss on Natsu's cheek as she gifted him with her love filled breakfast. Natsu's stomach rumbled granted entry for the lovely breakfast which by its sent alone caused Natsu to salivate. Lisanna joined her family at the table eating her toast whilst Natsu and the kids dug into their own breakfast. Conversations were made during this awakening meal as the children were eager to hear about their daddy's adventure with the devils from an alternate universe. And also about how excited they were to go to the guild soon and celebrate Natsu's birthday.

With the plates cleaned and everyone dressed for the day, The Dragneel family headed out for the day onwards towards the fairy tail guildhall. Amy and Haru rushed on ahead unable to contain their excitement whilst Natsu and Lisanna followed shortly behind them hand in hand. With the kids full of energy, it took no time at all reaching the great hall of fairy tail. Haru and Amy showed off the fruits of their training as they opened the huge wooden door's to lighten up the inside of the guild hall. Natsu, Lisanna, Amy and Haru were showered with confetti as they were struck on impact by the various wizards lying in hiding. The Hall was full of life as all the wizards cheered in celebration for the dragon slayer's birthday. Banners hung from the ceiling and the hall itself was decorated with refreshments and many happy faces to marvel upon. Natsu grinned showing no signs of hiding his true feelings as he entered the hall with all his friends. Gray approached Natsu fist bumping him and engaged in small talk with him.

"Happy birthday fire breath how's married life treating you?"

"It's going great Gray couldn't ask for anything better. Speaking of which, how are things going with you and Lucy? You two have been getting pretty cosy." Natsu replied.

"Well I guess it's not too bad it's not like I hate it or anything." Gray replied a small blush appearing on his face.

"Haha you love her don't you? Good for you underwear freak don't let her get away."

"Ahh shut up and have a drink!" Gray said slamming the cup into his hands.

Natsu laughed and took a sip of the beverage greeting others afterwards.

Natsu was approached by loads of his friends in the guild. Elfman gave him a bear hug shouting he was a true man at the top of his lungs. Mirajane greeted him politely and then returned to her niece and nephew getting them both a drink as they hung from Elfman like monkeys from a tree. A lot had changed in those years at the fairy tail guild. Black steel Gajeel was now a proper member of the guild he is now being fully accepted and has been going out on job's with team shadow gear and has definitely caught the attention of a certain blue haired intelligent girl due to all the time's he rescued her whilst jet and droy argued over the girl like she was a trophy. Gajeel was still a bit rough around the edges but he finally settled into our big family realising the true merit of being a fairy tail wizard. He's been seen smiling a few times as he finally found a place he could truly call home. He also brightened up when he finally got a cat himself an exceed just like me and Wendy panther lily. We fight a lot but I still see him as a fairy tail wizard and a comrade.

Wendy Marvell was no longer as timid as she once was and has become friends with several wizards including a mermaid heel wizard she met out on a job cheria who possessed similar magic to her own. She took her training seriously and from time to time came to me asking for training and tips how to control her dragon slayer magic. But a lot can happen in five years and now she has learned the secret arts. Unfortunately for Wendy though, no matter how much stronger and older she got, her chest size didn't rise to the level she dreamed for. But she isn't fully grown yet so she shouldn't worry too much.

No matter what happens through time, these guys will always be a part of my precious family my friends. The guild hall was certainly rowdy that day as you'd expect during a fairy tail celebration. Drinking was occurring loads of members getting merry and engaged in fights as per tradition. The noise dimmed down however, when Mirajane took the stage and began to brighten the whole room as her guitar shined and her voice resonated from the whole hall. Natsu and Lisanna slow danced in the centre encourages others to join them in pairs. Many joined in the slow dance. Happy and Carla, Gray and Lucy, Laxus and Cana (Whilst fried grew angry in the background) Also Levy and Gajeel who swiped her once again from Jet and droy after they ended up arguing over who would dance with her. After the dance was over, the guild master took the stage and wished Natsu personally happy birthday and announced it was now time for him to examine his gifts from his comrades. All of a sudden, Natsu dove cradling Lisanna's head as the wooden door shot towards them demolishing on impact with the wall behind them. Natsu rose to his feet instantly an angry expression imprinted on his face as he stared at the intruders. Four shadowed figures stood there in the broken doorway staring in to the open hall.

"Sorry for the intrusion fairies, but we have come all the way here to take what is rightfully ours."

"Who are you creeps?" Lucy asked feeling slightly nervous due to their appearances.

"Oh forgive our late introduction human scum, we are the demons from the book of zeref. Tartaros!"

"Tartaros?! Zeref's demons?!"

"That's right maggots and we have come for you Natsu Dragneel! Guero, Necro do your thing!"

The leader of the group was talking to the two strange figures standing beside him. The one, who went by the name Guero, had the appearance of a huge wolf. His fur was a jagged sapphire and his teeth razor -sharp. This creature carried a giant axe on his back and was at least 7 feet tall. The other demon Necro, was a mysterious female demon hiding her face with a black mask only her six ruby eyes on display. She wore a black robe and donned a scarlet cape on her back. Unlike Guero, this demon didn't seem on the outside as threatening or powerful for she only possessed a small dagger as a weapon.

"Everyone be careful, I can pick up a strong sent of a thirst for blood and very powerful dark magic." Natsu said as the terrifying wolf charged towards him.

Natsu prepared for combat but before he could react, he was attacked by several phantom figures all around him.

"Natsu!"

Natsu didn't see Guero coming as he got behind him and bound his hands together. Natsu tried to move his arms but they were rendered immobile and no matter how hard he tried, he could not break free from the bonds.

Erza charged towards Natsu her sword equipped. "Natsu don't worry I'm coming!" Before Erza's sword could reach Natsu's shackles, a huge pair of scaly armoured arms blocked against her mighty blade.

"I don't think so lady, you're not getting in our way!" This demon skin was covered entirely in emerald scales which were made of a very strong material. He was equipped with long pointed swords equipped to both gauntlets on each arm. "I won't let you stop us!" This demon was called viper and was now in mortal combat with erza scarlet pushing her back with his tough weapons.

Guero began slashing at Natsu's torso due to the fact he was helpless and his magic was being absorbed by the handcuffs. "Real men fight fair!" Elfman said punching Guero away from the injured dragon slayer. Elfman transformed to his beast soul and started fighting Guero meanwhile; Necro's power activated summoning several demons' who grabbed Natsu from behind making him completely helpless.

"Natsu! Please stop hurting him!" Lisanna cried out trying to get past the bulky demon known as Eviscer who had spikes shooting out from all of his body making it very difficult to pass him.

The children were huddled up with their aunty Mira and were also being protected by Gray and Lucy. Mirajane became enraged at these monsters for scaring her precious family and transformed into her Satan soul and started destroying these creatures that dared hurt them.

Lisanna was in her tigress form trying to find any opening to attack but every time she succeeded, she was attacked by either Eviscer or one of Necro's shadow creatures. All of a sudden, a booming voice resounded within the guild. "Enough of these games!" The voice bellowed summoning a ginourmous ice wall shutting out all of the other fairy tail members leaving Natsu and the two Tartaros members inside. The ice mage wasn't like the others in the team he didn't look anything like a demon he was a tall man wearing silver body armour and a dark blue cape. His hair was coal black and had a scar under his eye. This man was named silver or his nickname absolute zero. "Viper! We didn't come here to play we have a mission!" silver bellowed as he conjured his ice wall.

Once the wall was built, all of the demons teleported inside this field to concentrate on their main objective. Lisanna banged against the ice tears streaming down her eyes. "Somebody please help him! My fire isn't working and Natsu is in trouble!" Lisanna screamed still trying to break the defence.

Even though she pleaded so hard, all of the wizards tried using their strongest attacks to break the wall but neither erza's strong swords or Mirajanes' soul extinctor, the ice wall wouldn't even crack. Gray was concentrating trying to melt the ice with his own power.

"Gray please do something Natsu is in trouble!" Lisanna begged unable to control herself.

"I'm trying Lisanna but this ice is very strange I can't even feel a weak point." Gray said feeling his self esteem slipping away.

Natsu tried to wriggle free from Guero who was now the one holding him still while viper approached him with a mysterious object.

"Now come back to us master E.N.D.!" Viper said plunging a purple lacrima into his chest.

Lisanna felt her heart sting when she heard Natsu cry out in extreme pain.

"Stop hurting him! Damn you let him go!" Lisanna said punching the ice with her armoured dragon talons.

Natsu unable to scream out any longer, passed out his hair becoming discoloured from his heart full pink to a darkened shadow black. Natsu went limp his muscles fully relaxed falling to the ground.

"Natsu!"

"So long worms we have got what we came for." Viper said following after Guero who was carrying the knocked out dragon slayer.

Lisanna grew desperate crashing into the barrier stopping her from saving her husband with full force and her wings deployed as she bashed into the wall. Every wizard tried their hardest to break the barrier also but eventually collapsed when this strange phenomenon wouldn't show any sings of breaking. Just as Lisanna was begging to give up hope, a huge arm touched the barrier and smashed it to smithereens. Lisanna tear stained stared up and brightened up suddenly as she saw the shade of orange above her. "Gildarts!"

"Hurry up and go Lisanna before it's too late!" Gildarts said picking her up off the ground.

Lisanna, Erza, Gray and Mirajane chased after the demon's rushing out the exit spotting them in the distance.

"Stop right there you fiends!" Erza said firing several swords at the escaping demons but to no avail. The swords she launched were frozen by silver's magic.

Gray made ice platforms and leaped from each one to close in on them. Gray equipped himself with his cold Excalibur and aimed at the wolf carrying Natsu. However, his attack wasn't able to strike as Silver clutched him by the throat and threw him back down to the ground straight through the pavement. "That's enough we're going to lose them! Eviscer use your power to slow them down. Guero prepare your axe to blind them." Silver commanded making Eviscer fire his spikes down on them causing erza to switch to her adamantine armour to protect them all.

Lisanna used her dragon wings to accelerate through the debris and in seconds was right behind the kidnappers. Guero grinned his topaz eyes staring directly at the desperate wizard as she stretched his arm out and smashed Lisanna straight in the face causing her to crash land hitting the ground with great force. Lisanna screamed as she helplessly watched Natsu and the demon's fly away with incredible speed. "Natsu….. NATSU!"

**And that is the end of chapter 6 please let me know what you think and look forward to the next chapter **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The plan to save him

"Erza! Big sis let me go right now! I have to go after him!" Lisanna screamed struggling with all her might to escape from both the s class wizards grip. Mirajane had switched to her Satan soul halphas form and erza had requipped into her giants armour in order to restrain the wild Lisanna who had began switching her animal souls to try to break free. "Take over rabbit soul!" Lisanna transformed herself into a giant purple rabbit to try break free but Erza just grabbed her and threw her back down to the ground. "Mira hold her down!" Erza said as Lisanna tried to escape again changing into her tigress form. All of a sudden, Lisanna broke through their vice grip and instantly crashed into an invisible wall. Lisanna saw the purple characters right in front of her and then realised she was trapped inside one of Fried's ruins. "Hey Fried this isn't funny! Let me go right now I have to save Natsu!"

"Sorry Lisanna I can't let you run off like this please just calm down." Fried said

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?! Natsu has been kidnapped by demons and could be in pain right now! And you expect me to just sit here and do nothing!?" Lisanna screamed tears streaming down her face as her chest felt like a huge blade had pierced right through her. She could no longer control her emotions as she began an effortless barrage of punches to the concealing barrier now in her dragon soul form. Lisanna could no longer hold back collapsing to her knee's she screamed down the guild hall a heart wrenching noise that could be heard all throughout magnolia. All guild members looked downwards unable to bare listening to this poor girls cries of dread. All of a sudden, Fried's barrier was smashed to pieces by a caped wizard who picked the poor girl off the ground and pulled her into his arms his ginger beard tickling her noise. "Don't worry Lisanna, Natsu will be fine you definitely know how powerful and strong he is."

"But gildarts his face he looked like he was in so much pain! I haven't seen him in that much pain since the day I met him in the rain that day. I just want him to be alright." Lisanna said her voice muffled as she clung to him and soaked his shoulder.

Gildarts made her face meet his and faced her with his most serious expression. "Don't worry we're going to get him back so you and your kids can go home and have a nice Sunday dinner together." Gildarts said handing the broken girl into the arms of her older brother. As if on cue, the guild master of Fairy tail erupted his voice in the guild. "Listen up everyone! Our precious comrade and member of our family has been taken by enemy forces! This enemy that tries to destroy our bonds are not normal everyday wizards. They are the most destructive and powerful force you will have ever faced and to make things worse, they hate humans and want to destroy us all! However, we are not just going to roll over and let those monsters take and hurt our precious family! We are the strongest guild and we will show those demons that they picked a fight with the wrong guild!" Makarov shouted firing up every one of the members of the guild. Index fingers and thumbs rose all over the crowd along with a loud battle cry.

A huge crashing sound resounded through the guild as a crowd of cloaked people forced the guild doors open armed with staffs and matching robes. "I'm afraid that isn't going to happen Makarov. This situation is too serious for your group of troublemakers to handle. This is a global threat to us all and must be handled by the magic council! We the protector's of fiore the rune nights swear by the council we will arrest any who try to act on there own or try to make this situation even worse!" Lahar ordered making his men arms for battle.

Lahar was caught off guard by the steaming giant wizard who grabbed him by the collar of his robes.

"Don't screw around with us! My little sister's husband and my niece and nephews father has been taken by those cowards and you expect us to just say okay and leave it to you bullies who try to stop our rescue! All you'll do is negotiate with the demons and end up letting Natsu die regardless! You're all cowards! And you call yourself men?" Elfman yelled throwing Lahar back to his platoon of knights.

"All of you seize him!" Lahar ordered stopped in his tracks instantly when he felt a change in temperature.

All eyes turned to Gray who had lost his temper and frozen the captain of the knights.  
"Shut your mouth! We're definitely going to save Natsu we won't be intimidated by your threats our friend is more important than you could ever imagine!" Gray shouted as the knights all aimed their magic power at him. The knights cowered backwards when they saw the titan like figure towering over them and blocking the path between them and the guild members. "Go brats while you still have the chance! Show those cowards the true power of our guild!" Makarov shouted causing smiles to appear on each of their faces. Gray grabbed Lucy's hand running out the guild with her shortly followed by Mira, Elfman, Erza, Lisanna and Gildarts leaving all of the rest of the guild to deal with the knights all of their voices echoing from inside. "We'll handle everything here go save Natsu!"

Lisanna wiped away her tears putting on a serious expression as she realised she wasn't alone here.

"Natsu wait for us! We're coming to save you! Just hold on a bit longer!" Lisanna said as she and the rest of the guild raced on ahead following Lisanna as she tried to track down the scent of Natsu she picked up with her sensitive dragon nose.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Gray and Lucy vs. Necromancer

The assault team charged straight ahead with Lisanna, happy and gildarts up ahead the cavalry. Lisanna fortunate to have her dragon soul, was using her heightened sense of smell to discover that they were not that far behind the intruders who had kidnapped and restrained Natsu. The expression of pain on his face as his magic power was drained and the sound of his agonising scream as the purple lacrima stabbed into his torso. Lisanna shook away the thought knowing that it would just cause her pain and sadness reliving it all again. "Don't worry Lisanna, Natsu will be okay he is very strong you know that." The blue exceed said in his best attempts to comfort her.

"He's right Lisanna, Natsu wouldn't let anyone make you sad and he knows how much you love him and you know how much he loves you." Gildarts said smiling at her.

"Do you really okay leaving the guild while Cana is still out on another job?" (In the five year gap, Gildarts found out that Cana is in fact his daughter and grew very protective.)

"She's a strong girl she'll be fine without her old man for a while" Gildarts replied to her.

"Pleaseee, you just want to show off so you can find a reason for her to hug you or something." Lisanna said onto Gildarts ulterior motive causing him to blush.

"Ha-ha you got me. But on a serious note, I am worried about Natsu and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him when I could have done something.

"Thank you Gildarts you really are the closest thing I have to a father right now" Lisanna said smiling towards him.

"Don't worry we'll save him Lisanna. I'll freeze their whole base to get him out if I have to." Gray said to Lisanna in order to help cheer her up.

"Yeah don't worry Lisanna we're also here to help." A new voice said behind her.

Lisanna, Erza, Lucy and Gray turned around to see Gajeel and Levy. (Gajeel joined fairy tail after the incident between fairy tail and sabre-tooth having no place to go and taken in by Makarov. Levy was the one who defended him the most from the abuse he suffered as a new member and they grew close enough to go on jobs together. Because of this, Team shadow gear gained a new member to Jet and Droy's dismay.

"Thanks Levy I appreciate the help." Lisanna said as they kept rushing off towards the intruders.

Eventually, the assault team reached a giant castle which according to Lisanna's senses, was the hideout of Tartaros. Every wizard rushed inside passing a well lit torched corridor.

All of a sudden, a tall figure stood in their pathway. "It's her again Lisanna said feeling rage as she remembers her attacks hurting Natsu."

Necro was standing there the mysterious female demon hiding her face with a black mask only her six ruby eyes on display. "I'm sorry insects, on Master Mard Geer's orders; I can't let any of you pass me." Necro said unable to say another word as she felt a sudden change in temperature.

"Sorry change of plans you will have to deal with me and my girl instead you freaky mutant mummy." Gray said preparing another ice magic spell.

"Gray, Lucy?" Lisanna said seeing them hold off the first demon.

"It's okay Lisanna leave this to me and Gray go save Natsu." Lucy said holding out one of her key ready to fight.

"Thank you Gray, Lucy! I will definitely pay you back for this!" Lisanna said rushing off ahead.

"No thanks necessary we're a family!" Lucy replied.

"So looks like you foolish mortals are dumb enough to face against me the most powerful demon sorceress in all of Tartaros!" Necro declared summoning her power.

"Lucy be careful she is very quick at summoning." Gray said seeing her summon her power.

"That makes two of us handsome! Open gate of the archer Sagittarius!" Lucy said revealing the spirit in a horse costume.

"Hello hello miss Lucy at your service." Sagittarius replied

"Shoot down all enemies Sagittarius!" Lucy said preparing for Necro's assault.

However, this time Necro did something different. Necro concentrated her power and summoned something very mind boggling.

"I-i-it can't be! You're dead! This can't be happening!" Gray shouted losing his mind.

"Gray what is it? What's wrong?" Lucy asked fully concerned for Gray who looked like he was losing his mind.

"It's her but she's dead Lucy. She can't be here because she sacrificed herself!" Gray said crashing to his knees and leaking tears unable to contain himself any longer.

Lucy now stared at who Gray was getting so hysterical over and finally understood what was wrong. Lucy stared at the woman and she looked the spitting image of the lady who was in the picture back in her's and Gray's home.

"That's Ul? But how she's?" Lucy was interrupted by the sudden surprise attack

"Ice make rose garden!" The ice woman said shooting out loads of ice shaped roses and thorns

Lucy was hit by several of the frozen plants and as a result Sagittarius was also sent back to the spirit world.

"Lucy!" Gray said catching her before she landed on the ice shards below them.

"I'm fine Gray I can still fight. Open gate of the golden bull Taurus!" Lucy said summoning the giant axe wielding cow.

"Moo Lucy you're body is as hot as ever!" Taurus said with love hearts in his eyes.

"You want me to cool you down you perverted cow?" Gray said prepping ice magic.

"Taurus now atta…" Lucy stopped her sentence when she saw that Taurus definitely wasn't going to be of any help as the perverted cow was now setting his sight on the phantom Ul who simply kicked him flying.

"Lucy leave her to me it's not Ul I can handle it." Gray said after punching himself in the face to stop his legs shaking.

"Oh no that won't do ice wizard, she's not your opponent" Necro said summoning her powerful demons to face Gray.

Lucy pulled her key out from her pouch and closed her eyes a celestial magic circle appearing beneath her. "I the master of our contract command you to appear before me as both my sword and shield to protect me and give me strength. I request you to lend me your power in the name of the celestial spirit king who bestowed this power upon me. Open gate of the lion Loke!" Lucy finished her incantation and as soon as Loke appeared from the celestial spirit world, he transformed into a suit of golden armour transferring his powers of regulus to Lucy so the two become my mind and body.

"Okay I don't know if you really are the real deal or not Ul, however, I will never let you past me and hurt gray any further by doing that demon's bidding!" Lucy said charging the emotionless wizard.

"Regulus impact strike!" Lucy said smashing her armoured fist into the ground causing a huge crack to trail along the ground. The ice wizard leaped from the surprise attack and launched a ferocious ice garden counterattack. Lucy took the attack performing her famous kick and infusing it with the power of regulus. "Regulus kick!"

Ul was on the rose ice sculpture running along its thorns and closed in on Lucy in no time "Ice make spinning Lily!" Lucy this time didn't see the attack until it was right in front of her and this time suffered a direct hit.

Gray furiously eliminated his attackers. "Get out of my way!" Gray yelled charging towards the battle over there.

"I told you, don't interfere human!" Necro said tying her whip to his ankle and burning him using the secret power of her whip.

"Regulus impact!" Lucy shouted infusing her fist this time with regulus' power.

Ul countered transforming her leg solidifying it inside ice as she kicked Lucy's powerful punch. Lucy quickly retaliated infusing the power of regulus into her leg and vaulted backwards to clash her kick with her opponents. The ice doll was pushed back this time meaning a point for Lucy. Lucy closes in on the Ul clone. "Just a bit longer Loke, grant me your power of regulus!"

"You'll have to be careful Lucy you're nearing your limit right now" Loke said to her but Lucy pressed on.

"Regulus Gatling impact!" Lucy's fists glowed with the power of regulus and they were ready to punch in a meteor combination.

"Ice make shield!"

"I will punch through!" Lucy screamed trying to harness all her remaining strength but the ice shield seemed endless.

"Please Lucy it's dangerous to carry on using my power!"

"I can't no I will not let Gray fight her even if she is a fake!" Lucy said trying to break through her barrier.

It seemed hopeless until she eventually developed cracks with her machine gun fist combo attack. Ul was now vulnerable her ice shield completely shattered.

Lucy smiled able to break through but ended up shining gold as she reverted back to her previous state sending Loke back to the spirit world!

"Damn looks like I couldn't hold out long enough." Lucy said panting as she recovered her state.

"Damn Lucy!"

"You're not going anywhere human, feast on the flames of hell!" Necro said maximising her flame whips output.

"Flames of hell? Don't get too over confident! I've felt flames 100 times hotter than your candle lukewarm flames!" Gray said freezing her fire grip and finishing her off with his cold Excalibur attack.

"You're too late look's like your girlfriend is done for!" Necro said cackling evilly.

"No Lucy!" Gray noticed suddenly the danger Lucy was in seeing the doll across the battlefield crossing her arms over each other in front of her.

"LUCY!" Gray shouted pushing her out of the way.

"Gray what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I can't let anything happen to you Lucy. She's my past but you're my future. I love you and I can't risk you being taken from this world."

"What are you saying Gray you can't hurt her!"

"I know that I'm going to stop her from hurting you by putting my own life on the line."

"Gray what do you mean?"

"Lucy run for it while you still can, right now she is using the move that was used to seal away deliora. Iced shell freezing the castor and the opponent it is used on in a subzero cage of ice. I can't let that happen to you so please run away while you still can Lucy."

No! Gray I refuse to leave you!" Lucy said

Gray shook in fear but shrugged it off knowing he was doing this to save the one he loved.

"Iced shell!" a ferocious wave of magic piled up in the area making the whole room drop to subzero temperatures.

"I don't think so! Urano Metria!" Lucy screamed stopping the Ul doll before she could complete the transformation instead she retreated back and created a colossal ice shield.

"I don't care if you were his teacher or not, I will not let you take the man I love away from me!" Lucy said her eyes shining golden as they concentrated on the barrage of planets she was striking her with.

Ul's ice shield didn't stand a chance being shattered to pieces her body shortly after being pulverised by several of Lucy's magic power. The room returned to normal as Ul's doll turned back into a simple marionette doll breaking into pieces on collision with the floor.

Lucy began to fall now her magic power was nearly depleted.

"Lucy!" Gray turned the floor into ice so he grind along its pathway and reach Lucy before she had a chance to hit the ground. Gray caught her in the nick of time.

"Lucy Lucy! Open your eyes please!" Gray yelled holding her in his arms.

"Don't worry I'm okay Gray."

"Lucy! Thank goodness!" Gray said hugging her tightly in his arms and kissed her in an instant.

Lucy smiled up at him "Gray your lips are so cold." Lucy said making Gray smile.

"I would have thought that you were used to that by now." Gray said laughing but unable to stop his tears dropping on her face.

"Don't cry Gray everything is okay now."

"Yeah thanks to you Lucy. I've decided, I'm sorry you had to wait so long for me, I know I'm not the easiest person to be with but after all this is over, Let's get married." Gray said making Lucy blush.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course I cannot think of any other girl I want to be with" Gray said forging ice into his hand.

Gray smiled at her placing an ice ring on her finger. "Will this do for now?" Gray said causing Lucy to smile.

"Of course I'll treasure it always!" Lucy said delighted with the sudden proposal.

"I love you Lucy"

"I love you too Gray"

They both said kissing once again after it was over. A dangerous figure lurked in the shadows watching the pair of lovers. "Gray fullbuster so the time we meet and fight is now!"

**Hey guys** **that is chapter 8 done. I figured that my story was lacking a bit of GrayLu like I promised as another ship to this story I hope you liked it ****. So with Necro defeated by Fairy tail, which will be forced to fight the next terrifying foe. And what will happen to Natsu?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Guero's assault! A shocking guest!"

Gray suddenly broke away from Lucy's lips looking alert and ready for battle.

"What's wrong Gray?" Lucy questioned seeing Gray make that face on numerous occasions. It was his ready for battle game face.

"You in the shadows come out right now into the light!" Gray said pointing at the silhouette hiding behind the pillar.

"So you managed to sense me after all? I was planning on freezing you both together to make a beautiful ice sculpture for you two love birds. It would have been quick and painless. No matter, I'll just have to do this the old fashion way!" The caped man said freezing the area.

Gray picked up Lucy running towards the pillar and jumped off of it after the ice attack missed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gray said on equipping his ice blade.

"Oh Gray I'm hurt, after all we have been through you don't remember who I am? Well what can I do? My name is Silver but you know me as somebody else Gray. It took me fifteen long years to finally have the chance to find one of Ul's last disciples! My name is Deliora! Remember me now Gray?!" Silver roared making Gray become very possessive towards Lucy in order to protect her.

"I'll die before you take from me again you monster! I can finally avenge my teacher!" Gray said shaking in anger.

However, Gray's anger calmed down when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

"Gray it's okay you're not alone anymore. Now let's fight together and show him that fairy tail wizards are not to be taken lightly!" Lucy said making Gray's rage subside.

"You're right, let's do this Lucy!" Gray said as they both prepared to fight the ice demon in front of them.

Meanwhile, many minutes had passed since Gray and Lucy stayed behind to battle against Necro and the rest of the fairy tail assault team had charged on ahead once again now encountering a new enemy. The wizards did not have to see the demon lurking in the darkness, as soon as they entered the room, they could sense his overwhelming bloodlust aura. Not to mention his ghastly smelling breath and odour. The shadow launched himself from up above crashing harshly into the ground. The surface collapsed beneath him showing evidence of his great mass and strength.

"This is great! You're right on time I was beginning to grow hungry! And there is nothing that fills my stomach up more than fresh human flesh." Guero said his acidic drool burning the ground as it fell.

"Hoh interesting. Let's see how long you last against us then! How about it Mira? Want to team up?" Erza said requipping to her heavens wheel armour.

"Sure sounds fun. Let's show this demon what true terror is!" Mirajane said as she underwent her satanic transformation surrounding in her purple aura.

"I'll show you how a true man fights!" Elfman said smashing his fists together and flexing his biceps.

"Leave this to us Lisanna you and the rest of the team head on ahead!" Mira said channelling her power.

Lisanna nodded and ran onwards.

"Oh no you don't who said you could leave!" Guero said pouncing on the escapees.

"I don't think so! My armour isn't so easy for you to chew through!" Erza said switching from her adamantine armour to her giants armour and punching him in his furry gut.

Mira used this opportunity to leap up behind and grapple Guero from behind and smashing his huge body through the already cracked ground.

Guero grew angry after being inflicted by Erza and Mirajanes painful combo attack and aimed his hairy fist at Mirajane while her guard was relaxed. "Don't forget I'm here to Fido!" Elfman said grabbing Guero's fist and delivering his own colossus fist to the wolf's face.

"You call that a punch you worthless human?!" Guero said not noticing the two females flying over him.

"Evil explosion!"

"Blumenblatt!"

Guero crossed his arms over himself shielding his face as the attack erupted onto him. A great explosion sounded throughout the corridors. Evidence that the attack just now was dynamic in power. However, both of the s class wizards were bewildered when their opponent emerged from the smoke without a scratch on him. Erza saw some of her swords smashed to pieces and a few in the creatures mouth being consumed at this very second.

"Damn no effect! In that case!" Mirajane said summoning more power to the surface.

"Take over demon halphas form!" Mirajane said emerging from the blinding light in her newly equipped turquoise armoured skin.

"Looks like it's time to turn things up!" Elfman said following in his older sisters path transforming himself.  
"Take over were tiger!" Elfman yelled emerging from his own light show.

Just as Erza was about to requip, an excruciating pain came over her from her left hand side. Once Erza recovered, she searched for the source of the magical blast and her eyes almost popped out from their sockets once she found the culprit who attacked her.

Erza shook in slight fear as she focused her eyesight and saw that all to familiar facial tattoo.

"It can't be why are you here? Jellal!" Erza screamed looking up at the individual from above with his navy blue cloak and his red tattoo scaling across his eye.

"Ahh Erza! It's been so long and you're still as beautiful as ever." Jellal said jumping down to the floor using his heavenly light magic.

Erza grew very nervous seeing Jellal the one who gave Erza her second name who she missed dearly. Erza was hindering these emotions noticing one crucial thing.

"Jellal why are you working with Tartaros? What happened to Milliana and the others?! Erza asked worried for her old friends who she had not seen since she escaped the tower of heaven which Jellal had taken control of.

"Worry not Erza they are safe I set them free once I was recruited by this splendid guild. And why you ask? Isn't it obvious? I told you before didn't i? To revive Zeref! Zeref spoke to me and granted me power to crush those monsters! And ever since his presence left my body, I have been even more determined to meet my god!" Jellal said sounding like a crazy lunatic.

"So it's been so long and now I finally see you again it's as your enemy" Erza said requipping into her morning star armour.

"Now don't be like that Erza, join me in resurrecting Zeref and we can join him in making a new world!" Jellal said holding out his hand to her.

"Sorry Jellal that's not going to happen! As a fairy tail wizard, I will never betray my friends so I will cut you down right now! Photon slicer!" Erza yelled placing her dual blades together and firing forth from them a huge magical blast.

"Meteor!" Jellal shouted surrounding himself in a ball of light rocketing out of the way of Erza's attack kicking her in the gut once he dodged the blast.

"Magnificent Erza! You've matured so much since I last saw you! It seems I made the right decision sparing your life. More show me more of your growth Erza" Jellal said agitating Erza slightly.

"Requip! Black wing armour!" Erza said sprouting her wings and dashing straight towards Jellal.

Jellal surrounding his body in his heavenly power and began a close quarter's combat with Erza blocking and countering against her sword.

"Erza!" Mirajane shouted seeing her current predicament.

"I'm fine Mira! Concentrate on your opponent!" Erza replied landing her first attack on Jellal as she managed to kick him in the face.

"Okay Erza be careful! Let's go Elfman!" Mira said charging into the ferocious beast who stood before them.

Mira's speed had increased exponentially and managed to take Guero by surprise when she delivered a ten punch combo followed by a roundhouse kick to his jagged face. Elfman rushed in also once again with his increased speed thanks to the traits of his take over, managed to also damage the demon in front of them by delivering his own meteor like punch to Guero.

Guero laughed revealing once again that he was hardly even scratched even after Mira and Elfman's explosive attacks.

"Don't make light of fairy tail you bastard! Take over Lizard man!" Elfman's skin was hardened and transformed into an emerald green increasing his powerful defence reinforcing his skin with razor sharp spikes.

"Time for round two you damn mutt!" Elfman said defending against Guero's jagged fist.

Guero for the first time in this fight retracted his fist in pain after hitting against Elfman's newly modified powerful spiked shell.

"Haha look's like my attacks are finally starting to hurt you!" Elfman said whilst Mirajane appeared out of nowhere in her new form crashing straight into Guero with her vigorous punch to his gut.

"Take over Sitri form!" Mirajane said as she carried on her assault in her new form. Mirajane underwent an immense transformation. Not only did her speed and strength increase, she grew taller and more massive gaining also a fair amount of thin markings on her arms as well as much longer scruffier hair.

"You should feel proud Guero; this is my most powerful form! Enjoy this fight while it lasts because I'm ending it in an instant!"

"Oh yes! I love it when my prey fights back!" Guero roared charging straight for Mira only to be sent flying back by Mira's ignited foot.

"Take this!" Erza said swinging her empress phoenix armour's scorching blade.

Jellal avoided the attack as he flew through the sky in a diagonal pattern.

"Be judged by the seven stars! Grand chariot!" seven powerful beams of light shot out from the magic circles Jellal had forged whilst he was mid flight and rained down on Erza.

Erza quickly requipped to her adamantine armour just as the attack showered over her.

After the smoke cleared, Erza's adamantine armour was in shambles only a fraction of it remained revealing her under clothes.

"Fantastic Erza Scarlet! Just as I expected from you!" Jellal said observing his opponent on one knee.

"Jellal! As much as it pains me to do this, I have to come at you with full strength now!" Erza said tears streaming from her eyes.

A massive illumination surrounded the requipper as she transformed once again.

"Armadura fairy! This is my most powerful armour and I will use it to knock some sense into you! Please wake up and come back to me JELLAL!" Erza screamed as she charged him.

Jellal and Erza once again clashed furiously connecting swords with light enforced arms bashing each other blow for blow. After a vigorous battle of magical power, the two wizards broke off and widened the distance between them.

"I'm sorry Jellal I'm ending this! Fairy piercing sword!" Erza charged her swords with immense magic power and then shot straight towards Jellal like a meteor surrounded in a jade light.

"I'm afraid that it is you who will be vaporised Erza! Altaris!" Jellal bellowed launching a darkness ball of destruction at Erza.

However, Erza didn't cease her attack and carried on pushing towards Jellal.

"Goodbye Erza! It's a shame you would have been a great accomplice in Zeref's new world!"

"Zeref isn't going to destroy this world while I'm still alive! Wake up for me please Jellal!" Erza and Jellal's attacks met in the middle and it was undecided who would win this blast battle.

"I won't let the darkness take control of you any longer Jellal!" Erza screamed summoning even more of her magic power to the surface.

With a colossal power increase, Erza stabbed straight through the core of Jellal's death ball imploding on impact propelling Erza at an even greater speed sending her flying into Jellal.

Erza deactivated her armour on impact with him and wrapped her arms around him as she pinned him to the floor.

"Look's like I've been defeated magnificent as always Erza." Jellal said staring right into her eyes.

"Jellal please stop this! I want you back to the way you used to be! I can't stand fighting you and I don't want us to be enemies! Please Jellal I'm begging you come back to me.

"Your hair still displays your fiery heart Erza Scarlet. You haven't changed a bit."

"Jellal" Erza said unable to stop her tears.

"Rest easy I've been defeated. I realise after seeing you again, that I need to free myself from this power that binds me to the path of darkness. I give up you've utterly defeated me Erza."

"Jellal" Erza said nearing towards Jellal's lips.

"Argh!" Erza screamed being hit across the face by those terrifying claws.

The next second, Jellal began to scream in pain as Guero began crushing him in his death grip.

"JELLAL!" Erza screamed rushing towards Guero and stabbing a sword into his back.

Guero didn't loosen his grip causing Jellal to yell louder.

"Let him go you scum!" Erza said materialising sword after sword stabbing them in every part of his skin.

After Erza threw a dagger in Guero's eye, he finally threw Jellal away who Erza rushed to catch using her soaring armour. With her leopard printed requip out, Erza darted across the room and leaped catching Jellal in her arms.

"Jellal speak to me! Jellal!" Erza screamed as Guero let out a massive war cry.

Guero unleashed his aura sending all of the swords stabbed into his skin right at Erza. Before the swords made contact though, Mirajane used her immense speed to intercept and smash through every sword heading towards Erza and Jellal.

"Not on my watch you don't!" Mira said sending an evil glare at Guero. Little did Guero know because he was focusing on Mirajanes immense sinister aura, Elfman was right behind him.

"Got you know Fido!" Elfman said grappling him powerfully.

"Damn you human let go!" Guero said trying to bite him.

"You bastard! See now what happens to those who try to hurt a man's family and friends! I'll now be borrowing your power! Take over!" Elfman said glowing powerfully.

"Damn it what are you doing to me! Let me go!" Guero shouted but it was too late.

Guero looked puzzled as he looked across from him now he had been released a creature that looked so much like him right in front of him.

"Take over Werewolf soul!" Elfman yelled in his new skin. Elfman now had matching sapphire jagged fur and teeth the size of daggers.

**So the fight rages on! Elfman now has taken over Guero's form and is now ready to fight him one on one whilst Mira protects Erza and Jellal who have used up what was left of their magic power. Find out in the next chapter the conclusion to this battle and more! P.S. There will be more Erza x Jellal in this story so look forward to it! :D Thanks for reading! Until next time **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 I will protect my family!

The clash of powers occurring in the room made the whole building shake as twin sapphire werewolves stared each other down as they prepared to fight. Little did the other wizards who stood in that room know, there were two unidentified shadowed figures lurking in the darkness that remained motionless because of the intense pressure occurring.

"This is laughable, you really think a human can match the level of an all powerful demon from the book of zeref?! You may look like me but the end result is still the same. You're still a measly human who I can snap in half like a twig!" Guero said staring down Elfman who looked exactly like him.

"It would make things better for your life expectancy if you don't underestimate humanity! Here I come I'm going to show the strength of a true man!" Elfman said darting towards Guero.

Guero dodged Elfman's punch by evading to the side but felt an excruciating pain when he felt razor sharp claws grip round his tail. Before Guero could react he felt himself being lifted off the ground as Elfman launched him by the demon's own tail. Guero was now airborne and unable to defend himself against Elfman's dynamic punch to his face as he dropped down from above him.

The beast regained his composure now back on his feet but in minutes, he found himself victim to Elfman's meteor combination as his thunderous punches drove into his armoured gut followed by an atomic uppercut.

"It's just as I thought, humans are pathetic." Guero said as he moved his cheek whilst Elfman's fist was still pressed against it.

"Now witness the true power of those who were created by the great dark master zeref!" The wolf said as he pierced through Elfman's shoulder with his knife like claws.

"Ahhhhh!" Elfman said as he felt an unbearable blade like object plunge into him.

Guero retracted his claws and then sunk his teeth into Elfman's other shoulder.

"You are nothing! Just a waste of space! Now die!" The blue wolf said as he sent his furry fist into Elfman's gut.

Elfman grabbed Guero's fist and then countered the arrogant demon kneeing him in the gut.

"Don't look down on fairy tail!" Elfman said throwing Guero over his shoulder and then stabbed a claw into his abdomen.

"I'm not looking down on you, I'm just stating facts!" The demon said now vaulting up and kicking him in the jaw.

Elfman went flying on impact with Guero's ferocious kick and then crashed into the nearest wall.

"Demon impact!" Guero roared raining down on Elfman dozens of purple orbs which individually exploded upon the touch of his skin.

"Elfman!" Mirajane shouted as she saw Elfman's body smoke up as he reverted back to his normal form.

"Haha! Now what limb should I tare off first?" Guero said reaching towards Elfman's muscular arm.

"Don't hurt my uncle!" A little girl said as she drove an inferno fist into his face.

"Amy stop! He's a monster!" A silver haired boy said drawing his blade.

"I don't care if he is a monster or a demon, I will not stand here sucking my thumb and let my uncle suffer!" Amy screamed igniting her fists and feet.

"Fire dragon's iron fist! Fire dragon's claws! Fire dragon's head butt! And Crimson lotus phoenix fist!" Amy said unleashing her ferocious combo.

After the flames subsided, Amy shook in fear as the monstrous wolf laughed at her smiling.

"That tickles. Well I guess it is nearly time for lunch. I'll just eat these two little lambs!" Guero said reaching towards Amy.

"I'll protect you sister! Requip! Flame emperor's phoenix sword!" Haru said as he transformed his blade to a ferocious weapon engulfed in the ember of a phoenix.

"TIME TO EAT!" Guero said as Haru shielded Amy with his sword.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY NIECE AND NEPHEW!" Mirajane said screaming shortly after as she was struck aside by the wolf's lethal claw.

All of a sudden, Guero felt an armoured surface instead of the soft meaty flesh of the children he planned to skewer.

"I'm not the same as I was before. Back then I was powerless and I couldn't protect my family I could only cause them pain and suffering. But now I'm different! And I'll be damned if I let you touch even one hair on Amy on Haru's heads!" Elfman yelled sending his opponent back.

Elfman took off like a speeding bullet switching to different take over forms as he rushed the surprised demonic wolf. Elfman switched from his previous form to his were tiger soul unleashing a fury swipe combo with his claws on his enemy. Elfman glowed again switching to his Iron bull soul crashing straight into Guero and causing him to collide into the wall.

All of a sudden, Elfman began to shine in a purple aura as several magic circles surrounded him.

"I wasn't able to control this power last time, but this time I will master it and crush you! That's how a real man fights!" Elfman said as the purple glow began to increase in mass.

"What the hell is going on? Is he really just a human?!" Guero said feeling a bit startled as he began to look up to the ceiling at two menacing purple eyes.

"This is the power I could not control before. The power overwhelmed me so I minimised it into a satan soul. But now I have no choice but to release the seal. This is a real man's power the beast!" Elfman shouted letting out a thunderous roar.

"You think just because you're bigger now, that you now how have a chance to beat me? Don't screw with me?! I'm going to kill you now!" Guero said putting all of his power into his punch as he attacked Elfman's colossal arm.

"I won't allow you to get away with hurting my family. I will protect them!" Elfman said feeling no effect against Guero's attack.

Elfman retaliated against the now miniscule looking demon his fist flying straight into him.

"Argh no! No way! That's impossible." Guero said as he fell off the cracked wall stained with his crimson blood.

"This is the power of a true man! The power of fairy tail!" Elfman shouted as the panicked wolf began to charge him again.

"We the demons were created by the all powerful dark wizard lord Zeref! And we do not bow down to anyone other than him! That includes you pesky insects!" Guero said unleashing a very powerful attack at Elfman launching a massive energy burst wave at the ginourmous beast in front of him.

"This is what you get for underestimating us!" Elfman shouted simply sending a punch towards the blast shattering it into pieces whilst his own attack went through perfectly making a direct impact on the arrogant demon.

Guero was sent flying into the wall behind him but he didn't just stop and hit the wall, the strength of Elfman's dynamic punch created a humongous force causing Guero to crash through half a dozen walls until he lay unconscious outside of Tartaros' HQ. Guero didn't say anything as he lay in a pool of his own blood without any awareness of what was happening around him.

Elfman shrunk down to his normal size changing back to his original form and then embraced his niece and nephew.

Meanwhile, Lisanna and Gildarts had finally reached their destination. The pair entered a massive room with a huge staircase a huge throne at the top of it. Lisanna's smile quickly changed to a look of despair as she saw the man sat upon the royal chair was not who she thought it was. This man had huge terrifying horns escaping her head and dark black hair. His eyes were golden and the mysterious character had demonic tattoos all over his body. His red cape glided behind him also bringing attention to his black body armoured torso. His hand's had huge extended finger nails which looked like monstrous claws. But the thing that made Lisanna sad the most, was his face he was currently pulling filled with disgust and hatred.

"Oh it seems I have guests. Welcome to you both and congratulations for making it this far. I'm the guild master of this group. Master E.N.D. So, shall we begin?" The demonic king said as he ignited red and purple flames around him.

**It seems that fairy tail were in fact too late, Natsu Dragneel has been transformed into the king of demons and the leader of Tartaros. Will Lisanna and the rest be able to return Natsu back to normal? Or will they have to make a heart breaking decision and kill him to save the guild? Find out in the next chapter which should be released in two days if all goes to plan.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Master E.N.D

"No way that can't be him. That's not Natsu right?"Lisanna said in a very sad tone to Gildarts.

"I don't want to believe it myself, but that's without a doubt him." Gildarts said staring at the demonic overlord as he sat on his throne.

"Well then, shall we begin?" He said as he made his flames rise higher.

"Not so fast! That wizard is mine!"

As soon as Gildarts heard that voice, his limbs suddenly started to ache and his head began to feel like it was being split open by a tremendous force.

A roar was heard from outside the window as a huge figure crashed through the wall shooting straight towards Gildarts.

"What the hell is that? A dragon?" Lisanna said as soon as she saw the giant black creature smash through the wall.

"This is bad! Run Lisanna! It's Acnologia!" Gildarts said pushing her out of the way as soon as the dragon's head crashed into him.

"You won't escape this time Fairy tail wizard!" Acnologia said as he tried to scratch the orange haired wizard.

"Yo big guy long time no see!" Gildarts said being smashed through the wall shortly after.

"No more talking! I'm going to kill the one that escaped my grasp!" Acnologia said now firing a roar at him.

"I've been waiting for this, I've trained for years to face you again you monster." Gildarts said placing out one palm and with the use of his crush magic broke apart the mighty blast.

"Oh? It seems you have gotten a bit stronger. Then I wont have any need to hold back this time!"

Acnologia and Gildarts began their fight outside of the huge castle like building whilst Lisanna and "END" remained in the huge room.

"So it looks like your opponent? Very well I will teach you personally why you should be bowing down before me right now."

"Natsu please don't do this I don't want to fight you. I can't do it" Lisanna said whilst she shook in fear at his menacing aura.

"Oh you won't fight me? Hmmm come to think of it, you're pretty cute. If you swear your loyalty to me, I'll let you live and keep you as my pet." End said stroking her cheek.

"NO! Please don't speak to me in that voice Natsu. It's breaking my heart!" Lisanna said unable to stop the tears.

"I told you that I am Master END. The leader of Tartaros. The one you call Natsu is dead. His body has been used to host my resurrection. Come to think of it, he really held you dear didn't he? Perhaps I shall take you by force then?" End said quickly jumping back when a sharp projectile approached him.

"Who the hell are you?!" said a voice who entered the room.

"Lisanna are you okay?" Lisanna turned around and saw the blonde haired celestial wizard behind her.

"Lucy what do I do? Natsu! Something is wrong with Natsu." Lisanna said hugging her now unable to do nothing else at this moment.

"Oi Flame head, I know you're strong enough to not have anyone possess your mind! Now wake up and stop your wife crying before I kick your ass!" Gray said in an effort to bring his friend back to his senses.

"Lucy what happened to Gray? What's that mark on his arm?" Lisanna asked referring to the black symbol on his arm.

"He's now gained the power of an ice devil slayer. It was a parting gift from his father." Lucy said also staring at Gray.

"Human's are all foolish, they never listen! I am END the great fire demon who will bring Armageddon to this pathetic world!" Master END dodging again as an even more deadly projectile approached him.

"Did you just say END? I see then you're the one my father was set out to kill? Well then it's clear what I have to do now. I'm going to kill you!" Gray said charging for the demon who mocked him.

"Wait Gray! That's Natsu's body you can't hurt him!" Lisanna said to no avail for his mind was focused on one objective. Kill END!

"You see this? This is the power my father gave me to kill you! I have to do this to protect the one I love and my friends. I'm sorry Natsu please forgive me!" Gray said now channelling his magic power.

"Oh? Interesting. Come at me Ice wizard! Now drown in despair! Flames of purgatory!" The demon said launching a tidal wave of purple and red flames.

"This is nothing!" Gray shouted leaving a path of purple ice which now crystallised the flames that seemed to threaten him.

"You think you can beat me? It's my mission no my duty to kill you now!"

"Oh you think because you managed to temporarily seal my flames you have won?" After End said that, Gray suddenly shouted in pain as the flames broke through the ice and damaged him.

"This is nothing! Ice devil's rage!" Gray inhaled the left over ice from the ground and launched a breath blast just like a dragon slayer's roar.

"It's futile. Iron fist of the demon king!" END shouted igniting his fist and punching straight through Gray's ice blast.

"Impressive, you managed to freeze my hand. But…. (END ignites his fist shattering the ice.) It will take a lot more than that to defeat me.

"I never said this fight was going to be easy, I'm just getting started! Ice devil slayer's hammer!" Gray merged both his maker magic with his devil slayer ability and created a ginourmous purple hammer which crashed down on END.

END effortlessly used one hand to grab the hammer but didn't see Gray who now closed the distance.

"Ice Devil's Zeroth long sword!" Gray covered his right fist with his left palm and separated them creating an ethereal sword in between his hands which he used to deliver a swift cut to his opponent. Encasing him in solid ice after he attacked.

Gray panted backing away from the ice sculpture which in minutes shattered.

"You're magic lacks will, oh I see, because this is your friends body, you're hesitating to do any damage to me? Well then, I guess I will take this opportunity!"

END suddenly punched Gray with a fist infused with flames and then fired his own breath blast.

"Demon king's inferno blast!" END's blast made a direct hit on the airborne Gray and caused Gray to fall to the ground.

END walked towards the crater and prepared flames in his hands aiming to finish the job.

"Time for you to feel personally the full extent of my power!" END said suddenly becoming shocked when a pair of warm arms wrapped round his waist.

"Natsu please come back to me. I love you please don't hurt your friends!" Lisanna said unaware of END's claw being raised in preparation to hit her.

"What the?!"

"Get out of there Lisanna, I can't hold him for long!" Gray said freezing END up to his head with amethyst coloured ice.

"Natsu please come back to me. I don't want to see you or anyone else get hurt anymore!" Lisanna said in tears as she held onto his back.

"Lisanna?"

"Oh no you don't, your body belongs to me now!"

"Don't you hurt her."

"Lisanna please run away." Lisanna was surprised and happy when she heard Natsu's voice and saw his hair was changing back to pink.

"Natsu?" Lisanna said making Natsu smile.

All of a sudden, Natsu broke free from his ice prison pushing Lisanna away as he screamed in pain and the purple flames igniting on his body.

"Natsu what's wrong?! Please talk to me!" Lisanna said feeling useless as she just watched Natsu cry out in pain.

An enormous purple blinding light shone through the palace causing Lisanna, Gray and Lucy to shield their eyes.

Lisanna was the first to open her eyes and the sight she saw, was unbelievable. Now in the room, stood in the colossal room. One was powerful and a crimson red colour with golden eyes.

Whereas the other dragon, was a terrifying amethyst purple with ruby eyes.

"Lisanna Strauss."

"How do you know my name?" Lisanna replied to the red dragon that began communicating with her.

"I am the fire dragon, Natsu's father Igneel. I'm sorry, but I have been lying dormant inside Natsu controlling his dragon slayer power so he doesn't turn into a dragon. However, when Natsu's mind was in pieces, the evil demon that possessed him, exiled me and now Natsu has become something I aimed to prevent. I'm sorry, he will destroy the world at this rate he is now the chaos dragon. But don't worry, I'm going to stop him right now. I'm going to take responsibility and kill my son to prevent this world from ending." Igneel said taking flight causing END to follow him.

"What?! No you can't do that Natsu is too important to me! I can't live without him!" Lisanna screamed at the dragon that was now fighting against the purple dragon in the sky.

"Fairy tail wizards, please don't allow my daughter in law to fight Natsu please restrain her." Just as Igneel said that, Mirajane, Erza and Elfman entered the room and it took every wizard to hold down the flailing Lisanna.

"LET ME GO! I SAID LET ME GO! I CAN'T LET NATSU DIE!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Chaos dragon vs. the dragon king Igneel

Lisanna wept continuously as she mustered up all her strength to break free from the vice grip of the multiple strong wizards who held her back from this tragic battle.

"I SAID LET ME GO! I CAN'T LET NATSU DIE! I LOVE HIM!" Lisanna screamed trying to kick herself free.

"This is for your own good Lisanna, Natsu isn't human anymore! He's transformed into a demonic dragon that will destroy us all if we let you go!" Gray said avoiding her flailing.

"Gray's right Lisanna. I know its painful, but Natsu isn't in control anymore. Think about your children their in danger." Erza said making sure she wouldn't break free.

Meanwhile whilst Lisanna fought her own battle, Igneel and END were engaging in a battle to the death unleashing their most powerful attacks to incinerate the other.

"Fire dragon's roar!" Igneel roared unleashing a powerful inferno blast.

"You fool Igneel; you won't be able to kill me! This is inevitable I know you won't be able to kill your own son!" END said trying to unnerve Igneel.

"When us dragon's made a pact with the humans, we promised to offer our knowledge and also our strength to protect their world. That was the condition's we met on to gain their assistance 400 years ago. So I won't hesitate when it comes to a threat this dangerous in front of then and to take it down with my mighty flame." Igneel replied dashing towards the purple dragon.

"Fool! Then you shall die with them! Chaos dragon's roar!" END unleashed a sinister amethyst flame directly at Igneel.

However, Igneel fanned the flames away using his wing attack and averted himself from danger.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Igneel closed in on END with great speed and slammed his flame covered claw straight into the arrogant fire demons menacing grin.

"Not bad King of dragon's. Then how about this?" END said surprising Igneel when the chaos dragon suddenly sunk his teeth into the mighty dragon's scaled flesh.

The blood oozed from Igneel's reinforced shoulder with a different shade of red to his dark red scaled skin. Igneel remained in silence only his enormous and powerful wings echoing throughout the open sky as he tried to formulate a strategy.

"It's certainly going to be a difficult task defeating you END. However, I haven't even begun to show you my true power!" Igneel said charging the evil dragon.

Igneel entered END's short distance range slamming his mighty tail into the dragon's face. Igneel quickly followed up this strike with an iron fist to the gut and fire dragon's claw to his face again.

"Interesting. Very interesting Igneel! But let's see how long your luck will last. Remember, your son's power now resides in me!" END said suddenly letting out an ear drum bursting roar.

All the wizards below had to let go of Lisanna in order to prevent themselves from going deaf by the deadly dragon's piercing roar. A huge feeling of unease and fear entered into the atmosphere as the fearsome beast began to be surrounded in a dark sinister aura.

"That looks like!"

"No it couldn't be could it?"

"Dragon force!"

Igneel suddenly experienced extreme pain when the frightening chaos dragon came down on him like an explosive missile.

"Chaos dragon's pulverising fist! Chaos dragon's deadly claws! And Chaos dragon's explosive roar!"

Igneel cried out in pain as he plummeted towards the ground creating a smoke screen of dust and flames as soon as his whole body hit the surface.

Lisanna ran towards him and found herself flying backwards when the majestic beast launched itself from the ground again to face the terrifying creature that flew above them like a powerful storm.

"So you're back on your feet again? As expected of Igneel the fire dragon. Your son always respected you for your superior strength and power." The purple dragon said making Igneel strike him without warning.

"How dare you speak about my son!" Igneel roared pulling off a powerful headbutt which made the petrifying dragon move away.

"Think of it as your final moments with him. No matter what decision you make, you will never see him again anyway."

"I said be silent! If you are a true dragon, then fight with your claws not your pointless mind games!" Igneel roared letting out a huge fire ball.

The attack was a direct hit but caused little damage to his powerful opponent.

"D…Dad"

"Natsu?!"

"D….Dad please…. Stop me!" A voice said sounding completely different to the purple dragon's usual one.

"Arghhhh!" Natsu screamed as the flames consumed his mind again and attempted to seal away his consciousness yet again.

"Natsu I'm coming!" Lisanna screamed switching quickly to her dragon soul and made her way towards the tall reaches of the sky.

"You're tougher than I thought human, but no matter I will strengthen my control of your body!" END said materialising an unknown object.

"The book of END?!" Igneel said suddenly concentrating his magic power.

"Ahh looks like you have done your research dragon king. This is in fact the book of my very being. If this book were to be destroyed, both I and that pitiful human would be wiped from existence. But you don't want that to happen do you?" END said.

Igneel said nothing still concentrating his flames in his belly to reach their maximum potential.

"You know what; I'm going to give you one chance to destroy the book. Go ahead fire away." END said with an arrogant tone.

"Fire dragon king's roar!" Igneel said unleashing a huge golden blast from his throat.

"NOOOOO!" Lisanna screamed flying right in front of the blast.

Lisanna screamed in pain as soon as the flames made contact with her skin.

"If Natsu can do it, then so can I!" Lisanna said suddenly ignoring the burning sensation on her body and opened her mouth as wide as she could.

"Lisanna Strauss! Stop it! Move! You will die if you don't escape!" Igneel said in an attempt to stop the daredevil girl who just jumped in front of one of his most powerful attacks.

"No. I won't run away! I won't let Natsu be consumed by the darkness! I won't let him always be the hero. I'm going to save Natsu or die trying!" Lisanna screamed in the flames.

An explosive shockwave erupted through the sky decimating the clouds around the energy burst.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Lisanna after the all powerful roar had disappeared. The fairy tail wizards below shielded their eyes in order to see the blinding object in the sky.

Lisanna's dragon soul armour was now surrounded in a warm and magnificent golden aura as if Igneel's flame were surging from her and shooting towards the outskirts of the atmosphere.

"I can feel the magic power flowing through my veins. Yes I'm certain, it was a success! I absorbed Igneel's flames. And with this power, I can save Natsu!" Lisanna said flying straight towards the chaos dragon.

"Igneel, please stay back. I know you mean well. But I feel it is my responsibility no my duty as Natsu's wife, to fight END and to bring Natsu home with me safe and sound. Please help Gildarts fight Acnologia and leave Natsu to me." Lisanna said earning an approval from the mighty dragon king.

"I like your guts fairy tail wizard; Natsu did well in finding such a trustworthy and brave wife. I will leave my son to you then Lisanna. I will assist you by taking care of Acnologia!" Igneel said soaring down towards the battlefield where Gildarts was still fighting the black dragon.

With Igneel away from the area, Lisanna began to take a fighting stance.

"END, listen up! You may be the most powerful fire demon, but I'm not going to let you take Natsu away from me. I swear on my pride as both a fairy tail wizard and as Natsu's loving wife. I Lisanna Strauss will take you down and seal you back in that book where you belong!" Lisanna said concentrating her magic power.

"I only have a bit of time before this power I absorbed wears off. So I will use it to its full potential!" Lisanna thought to herself as she began to take flight towards the gigantic dragon demon.

**I'm sorry for the wait guys** **but chapter 12 is finally finished! I have a plan now what to do but I apologise and I appreciate each and every one of you for your continued support and patience. Next chapter 13: I won't let Natsu die! This time I'll save you!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 This time I will save you!

"Here I come END!" Lisanna declared to the purple dragon as she herself was surrounded by a warm golden flame.

"Is mummy using dragon force?" Amy innocently asked baffled by Lisanna's flames.

"No Amy, it's just like your father has done so many times. Lisanna has eaten the dragon's unique flames and as a result, she has been granted this temporary power. It reminds me of when Natsu ate Laxus' lightning to save Lisanna's life before." The scarlet haired swordsman said as she reminisced on the battle she had with Lisanna.

"Does that mean that mum can win now teacher?" Haru said feeling worried of his mothers' safety.

"It all depends on your mothers will and the power of her feelings for your father." Erza replied making Haru slightly worried until his aunty Mira came to the rescue.

"Aunt Mira?"

"Don't worry Haru, your mum is strong and besides, those two have had an amazing and loving bond for as long as I can remember. So let's cheer her on and wait for both her and your dad to come back safely." Mirajane said with one of her prized mood brightening smiles.

Haru nodded and yelled at the top of his lungs…

"Do your best mum!"

Lisanna made the first move charging towards her opponent. Deciding it was best not to let fight drag on too long as she was not sure how long she would be able to hold onto this power for.

The silver haired wizard started off big with one of her signature moves.

"Dragon vortex!" Lisanna's flames began to spin in a spiral formation shape shifting into a fire like drill colliding full force with the evil grin of the chaos dragon.

"Stop it. That tickles!" END replied attempting to swat Lisanna like a common housefly with his humungous dragon fist.

Lisanna however, wasn't ready to throw in the towel just yet.

The white haired wizard made no attempt to dodge the frightening attack. No instead, she fought fire with fire. Countering END's punch with her own flame infused punch.

The two punches broke the pair apart giving them both some distant from each other.

"Well well. Maybe your husband wasn't so bad in picking his spouse after all. I will take great pleasure in ripping you to pieces!" The chaos dragon yelled now preparing an amethyst coloured breath blast towards her.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have no intention of dying here!" Lisanna stated concentrating all of her magical power into the centre of both of her dragon morphed palms.

The golden flames around Lisanna continued to rise as an intense source of heat began to appear in the middle of both of her hands.

Her hands began to quickly move further and further away from each other. With every second that the sphere grew in both magical power and mass.

"Die Human! Chaos dragon's roar!" End shouted after he fired one of his most powerful attacks.

"The only one who is going to die here… Is you END! Flame sphere!" Lisanna's blast attack crashed head on with END's mighty destructive wave and stopped it within its tracks.

"Your struggle is futile human! You cannot defeat Zeref's most powerful demon! I was created for the sole purpose of taking his life!" END stated feeling this would rattle the fragile looking girl.

"One of Zeref's demons? Is that supposed to frighten me?" Lisanna simply replied making END puzzled.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter who our opponent is. God's, Angels, Demon's. None of that matters to us! If anybody dares hurt our friends or our loved ones, we will take them down!" Lisanna replied back making END angrier.

"You dare underestimate the power of the most powerful being to be created?!" END roared bringing forth more power to his attack.

"You're the one who is daring to look down on Fairy tail! Don't underestimate us or our bond with our friends and family!" Lisanna yelled putting in even more power to her attack.

"What?! How could a mere human?!" Is all END managed to say just before his attack was overtook and Lisanna's attack consumed him whole.

Lisanna knew better and soared high above him and launched another attack.

"Dragon's flame barrage!" Lisanna yelled creating fire balls in each hand.

"GO!"

Lisanna fired a consecutive combo of fire blasts at the creature still covered in smoke.

"This ends now! Dragon's oblivion!" Lisanna shouted making numerous amounts of flame encased meteors crash down on the so called strongest fire demon.

Lisanna panted now feeling the drainage of her borrowed strength on her body.

Lisanna's eyes soon became alert again when the Purple dragon ascended towards her location at a remarkable speed.

"Impossible." Was all Lisanna could say at this point.

"Man you really surprised me there girl. Who would have thought, that I would have to unleash my full strength on a mere mortal?" END said sending Lisanna flying when he began to summon forth his innate power.

"No way!" Lisanna said both astonished that her attack had no effect on him, and the fact that END now surrounded himself in a very familiar aura. It was just like Natsu's dragon force!

"Oh so you recognise this power? I'm very happy! And I'm sure he would be happy as well. Well that is if he was still alive!" END said making Lisanna gasp.

The pain of the demon's words impaled Lisanna like a cold deadly steel.

The sliver haired wizard shook her head and decided to trust her heart. Which still held her fire inside. His fire.

Ever since the day Lisanna and Natsu were united, Lisanna always for strange reason, had been able to sense his presence. And even now when he was in the belly of a beast, Lisanna could feel his life force very clearly.

"If you think my husband is going to die that easily, then you're at an even more threat of dying in this battle than I am!" Lisanna proclaimed trying her best to advance towards the dragon now covered in a darker purple aura.

"Interesting thing to say woman. I'll be sure that those last words are engraved on your tombstone!" END roared as he now charged towards her.

Lisanna prepared herself for battle and tried to concentrate her magic power to counter whatever, this monster was about to throw at her.

A powerful purple flame fist began to quickly approach Lisanna and she in response, was prepared to counter with her own punch yet again.

However, Lisanna time was finally up.

"I'm ready for you END! Wait what's going on?" Were Lisanna's worst words just before she was sent flying by the demon's imitation of Natsu's fire dragon iron fist.

"I can't summon any magic power." Lisanna said as she wiped the blood from her lips.

"Well it seems our game has come to an end. You have reached your limit!" END said preparing to blast her with his mighty roar.

"Wait!" Lisanna said making the dragon stop its attack.

"What is it?! You have realised it right? You can't even summon any more of your borrowed power!" END said with an arrogant tone.

"If I'm going to die here, than at the very least, grant me my last request. Let me die by husband's side and spare my friends for now." Lisanna pleaded feeling this was the best she could do.

"Ha-ha! That is laughable! Very well I will consume you and let you dissolve inside just like that fool! And there is no need to worry about those insects, I have no interest in weaklings!" END said now opening his mouth.

"Haru, Amy. Be good kids and do your mummy and daddy proud." Lisanna said making her children cry out for her as soon as she was swallowed by the frightening dragon.

"MOTHER!" They both cried out unable to bare this situation.

However, little did they know, Lisanna's actions were all an act.

Everything was going according to plan for the cunning wizard.

"Hmmm she looked like such a fragile insect, but she managed to burn my throat on the way down." END said causing Haru and Amy to shake in fear.

"You bastard!" Erza shouted as she requipped into her black wing armour.

"Oh so you're next?" END said completely disregarding Lisanna's final request.

"First Natsu and now Lisanna. HOW MANY OF MY FRIENDS ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE AWAY FROM ME BEFORE YOU ARE SATISFIED?!" Erza screamed as she now charged the dragon.

End swatted Erza away and sent her crashing into the ground.

"It's useless, there is nothing you can do to hurt…" End was cut off when a freezing sensation hit him right in the gut.

"Ice devil's Zeroth destruction bow!" Gray shouted as he unleashed that attack END was just struck by.

"You maggot! Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. And I'm a devil slayer. This power was giving to me as a parting gift from my father and he asked me to do one last thing for him with his last few breaths.

And that was to destroy you END!" Gray shouted as his body begun its metamorphosis transforming half his body into a demon.

"You think you can destroy me?!" END shouted as he took off towards the cocky wizard.

"I don't think. It's my destiny to end your existence in this world!" Gray shouted as he began to load another magic assault on him.

Elsewhere…

The ember barrier now achieving its objective, vanished from existence. Lisanna had infiltrated the belly of the beast. She was ready to find him now.

Lisanna trod through the what seemed like endless caverns of the beasts body.

Purple caverns that's all she could see at this moment in time.

Until a second later when she felt her heart beat rapidly increase.

Lisanna deployed her wings and advanced through the massive cave with incredible speed. Having to evade from time because of END's movements on the outside.

Lisanna's eyes shot wide open upon her discovery.

It was Natsu! She had found him.

Lisanna began her descent and ran straight towards the unconscious pink male who was somewhat linked to the internal material of the demon's body.

Lisanna tried using her flames to incinerate the strange looking wires. But to no avail they remained unharmed.

Just as Lisanna was contemplating what to do, a ginormous arrow shot into END's body allowing several fragments of purple ice to enter inside of him.

Lisanna couldn't believe her luck! Gray had managed to freeze the wires entangling the dragon slayer. Which made this a walk in the park for Lisanna to retrieve him.

Lisanna smashed through the encased bounds tied to Natsu and caught the still breathing wizard before he fell to the ground.

Lisanna began to tear up holding his head close to her chest. Providing him both warmth and comfort from the nightmare he had to just endure.

Suddenly, the pink haired male's eyes began to open to Lisanna's great relief.

"Lis…Lisanna?" Natsu barely uttered using all of his strength to stay awake.

After all, quite a considerable amount of his power had been sapped from him so this was only logical he would be in this condition.

"Natsu! I'm so glad!" Lisanna said with joy as she embraced him tighter.

"Just hold on for a minute, I will get us out of here." Lisanna said with a confident smile on her face.

"How?" Was all Natsu could say to the confident looking wizard.

"When I concentrate, I can remember the feeling I just felt. Now I know your safe, there is no need for me to hold back anymore." Lisanna said as she began to concentrate her power.

Suddenly, golden flames shot out from Lisanna's body and the power she previously borrowed, was once again hers to use.

"Lisanna, this feeling? Could it be?" Natsu said feeling very nostalgic as he felt the heat from his powerful wife.

"Yes Natsu. It's exactly what you think it is. I borrowed this power from your father" Lisanna said making Natsu tear up.

"Dad?" Natsu said now trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Don't worry Natsu, you will be seeing him very soon. It's time for me to save you this time." Lisanna said pulling him close to her chest as she began to take off with tremendous speed.

On the outside, END began to wail in agony as a painful sensation burned in his throat baffling the demon as he was supposed to be the king of demons.

END had no choice but to open wide and as a result, the loving pair successfully escaped the belly of the beast.

"It's Mummy! And Daddy! There both safe!" Amy said making everyone look above now at the powerful duo.

"Lisanna?! Natsu?! How?!" Was all Erza could say making Lisanna smile.

"You didn't think that I being Natsu's wife would give up so easily did you?" Lisanna questioned Erza making her smile and praise her abilities.

"Erza, please take Natsu down to my big sister so he can rest." Lisanna said giving her husband to the swordsman.

"But what about you?" Erza questioned remember Lisanna's previous battle with END not going so well.

"Don't worry about me, now my husband's safe, I no longer have to pull any of my punches!" Lisanna said making END puzzled and enraged.

"So you're saying that that wasn't your true power?! That you acting helpless, was just an act to fool me?!" END said making Lisanna grin.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Lisanna said now surrounding herself in both her take over light and a tower of flames.

Lisanna's flames continuously rose as the new Lisanna now emerged from that blinding light.

"Take over! Dragon empress soul!"

**Chapter 13 is finally done! So what did you guys think? This time Lisanna was the one to save Natsu. But will Lisanna's new take over form be enough to defeat END and seal him back inside the book? Or will Igneel or Natsu have to step up to fight? Find out in the next chapter of The future before us The path of the Dragon! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Dragon fusion! Fairy Tail accepts your request!

"Natsu… Natsu!"

Natsu Dragneel stirred in his unconscious state. Trying to find the source of the voice which called out to him.

"Natsu! Wake up my son." The voice spoke out again and this time Natsu was aware of who the voice belonged to.

Natsu felt lightheaded once his brain began to connect the dots together to piece together the puzzle.

"Dad…." The pink haired boy blankly said as he tried to move his numb and powerless body.

"Natsu. You have to get up now my boy! Your wife is in danger!" Igneel stated causing Natsu to snap out of his trance.

"Lisanna?!" Natsu said as he felt his body being pulled from the black hole he was previously ensnared by.

"Yes! She is fighting END as we speak! You must do what I could not and seal END away!" The dragon king said as Natsu began to awaken.

Upon hearing of his wife's current and dangerous predicament, Natsu's previously lifeless body sprung up from the ground and was so energised, you would have been led to believe he had just had a huge helping of the most delicious and filling fine cuisine of all of Earthland.

"Okay father, Fairy Tail accepts your request. But as you must know from watching over me for so many years, I never half ass a request from a valued client. Especially for family I care about." Natsu said as he felt his power increasing and flowing through his body with its incredible warmth.

"Natsu you don't mean?" Igneel enquired feeling he knew what Natsu was going to do just after he finished questioning Natsu's intentions behind those words.

"I am the son of Igneel, also the husband and father to my precious family! I refuse to let that bastard get away with what he has done to those I care about! I will burn him to cinders with the flames you gave me and the ones my family nurtured. Igneel…. I will kick END'S ass and then I will not rest until you give me the answers I deserve! Is that acceptable payment for this job Igneel?" Natsu shouted to the red dragon who currently faced against Acnologia amidst his telepathic conversation with his son.

"Very well, just make sure you come back alive my boy and I will tell you everything you need to know!" Igneel said as he scorched his nemesis with a powerful fire blast.

"Fairy Tail accepts the Job!" Natsu said as he rushed towards his wife surrounding himself in golden flames. His skin being encased in dragon scales to bring forth his most powerful dragon force form.

The fairy Tail wizard feeling the spring back in his steps, launched himself into the air. Quickly unfolding his wings, Natsu glided towards Lisanna and the huge threat that flapped its wings in front of her.

"Lisanna are you alright?" Natsu said startling the woman as she believed he would be out for a lot longer.

"But Natsu why? I can't let you face another dangerous battle after you have only just got better. Don't worry, I can take this demon down myself!" Lisanna said as she concentrated her magical energy within her.

"Yes I can see that. You've gotten a lot stronger now. But that's why, I'm asking you to help me take down this monster." Natsu said making Lisanna smile.

"I can't exactly say no to you Natsu. I know how stubborn you can be." Lisanna said with a grin as she moved closer to him.

"Thanks Lisanna." Natsu replied as he too concentrated his power.

"Oh? Well well. If it isn't my former weaker vessel Natsu Dragneel. What's wrong? Is daddy not paying attention to you?" END said as he fixed his gaze upon Natsu now.

"I don't care whether you are the strongest fire demon or even the chaos dragon, I will fight alongside Lisanna and with my pride as a fairy tail wizard and the son of the great dragon king Igneel, I will defeat you!" Natsu said

"Ha-ha! Kid you know I really liked you…. So why couldn't you just have let yourself be absorbed and enjoy this power with me?!" END roared as he attempted to strike the airborne wizards.

"Let's go Lisanna!"

"Yes okay Natsu!"

Lisanna and Natsu both took evasive action against the large predator and successfully avoided his attack.

The two Dragneel wizards came at the chaos dragon from both sides striking from high above.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!"

"Empress Dragon's meteor kick!"

"Foolish mortals!" END roared as he flailed his mighty wings at the duo.

"Lisanna are you okay?!" Natsu asked unable to have visual confirmation due to END's huge body.

"I'm fine Natsu!" Lisanna replied as she prepared her next attack.

"Die Natsu Dragneel!" END yelled as he tried to scorch Natsu with his blackened amethyst flames.

"Burn! Fire dragon's brilliant flame!" Natsu yelled after he manoeuvred out of the way of END's flames.

"Futile! It's no use!" END said as he used his breath blast to push back Natsu's attack.

"Fire dragon's sword horn!" Natsu yelled with his flame sphere as a perfect barrier to hide his presence.

Natsu with no hesitation used the power of his dragon slayer magic to shoot through the brilliant flame and END's chaos destruction roar.

END took the hit head on. Natsu successfully crashing into END's face.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu used the power and speed he gained from soaring through END's attack, to deliver an even more powerful punch to his opponent.

The chaos amethyst dragon delivered a devastating counter strike and slammed the valiant hero down towards the ground with his huge claw.

"I already told you, you can't beat me Natsu Dragneel!" END yelled unaware of one thing in this battle….

"Don't forget about me! Empress Dragon's flame barrage!" END fell victim to Lisanna's reinforced golden flame shower strike.

"You damn pest! Be gone!" END roared as he proceeded to unleash a deadly blast.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY WIFE YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled as he unleashed his dragon slayer secret art magical blast.

"Crimson lotus exploding flame blade!"

"Empress Dragon's flame vortex!" Lisanna yelled as she drilled towards the back of END's dragonic skull whilst Natsu targeted his front.

"That's not good enough you pathetic humans!" END said as he sent both Lisanna and Natsu flying with his jagged tail.

"Daddy! Mummy!" Amy screamed as she attempted to rush towards her fallen parents.

Before Amy could approach the crash site, she was stopped by Erza.

"There is nothing to worry about Amy, your parents are far from losing this battle. Just look at your brother. He's standing there without saying a word because he knows, that this fight isn't over yet!" Erza said making Amy calm down and stand still.

"Are you okay Lisanna?" Natsu asked as he got to his feet.

"I'm fine Natsu. But I have to apologise, I'm not as good as you are when it comes to controlling a new form like this. I'm holding you back because I'm a slow starter." Lisanna said taken by surprise with Natsu's sudden move.

"It's okay Lisanna, we're in this fight together." Natsu said taking her by surprise moments after when he stole her lips.

"Natsu?"

"It's okay, I'm here with you." Natsu said as he released her from his embrace and began to change his expression and power up.

"How dare you try to kill my Lisanna END! I'll kill you! Lightning fire dragon mode!" Natsu yelled as a huge amount of lightning covered his body combining with the flames to create a fused element.

"It's useless Natsu! You'll never bring me down with that kind of power! Accept this world's fate and give in to your stronger half!" END roared

"Let's show him Lisanna! Let's show him what happens to people who underestimate and anger us Dragneels!" Natsu said as he took to the skies with his powerful dragon wings.

Natsu engaged the mighty beast in instant combat and began to lay into his fortified skin.

All spectators stood there in awe as they gazed at the explosive showdown between two dragons.

"I'm right behind you Natsu!" Lisanna replied as she began to climb higher into the sky over the colossal chaos beast.

"Foolish humans! You are no match for the chaos dragon I have become! You are both just playing make believe dragons. Now tremble under my true power!" END yelled as he targeted Lisanna.

Without another second passing, END let out a mighty breath blast directly above himself in an attempt to drag the dragon empress down from the sky.

However, despite the certainty and perfect aim of END's attack, the animal loving fairy tail mage smiled brightly as she beautifully evaded the attack with ease.

"Impossible! How did you get even faster!?" END roared forgetting about the second wizard who was ready to keep fighting this believed to be impossible war of mankind vs the demons.

"Fire dragon's lightning hammer!" Natsu roared as he successfully with Lisanna keeping the dragon distracted, managed to land a clean hit right into the beasts jaw.

END howled in pain when the punch inflicted upon him cracked several of his teeth and caused them to bite through his tongue and blood to fill up inside his mouth also.

"Lisanna lend me your strength!" Natsu said to his dragon wife as she glided back to his side.

"You got it Natsu." Lisanna said as she and Natsu stood side by side to each other.

Both Husband and wife draped their arm over the others shoulder as they both created their own respective magic circles underneath them.

"Fire Dragon's…."

"Empress Dragon's…."

"Brilliant flame!"

"Oblivion!"

Both Lisanna's and Natsu's inferno ball of incineration combined together to form an even larger and far more destructive magical fire bomb.

END refused to move from its position puzzling the spectators below.

However, Lisanna and Natsu's attack wasn't finished just yet.

The minute that the Dragneels unison raid magical attack was about to make direct contact with END's giant cranium, Lisanna and Natsu soared through the air at mind boggling speed and as they stayed linked together side by side, the power couple let off one last finishing touch to their assault on the threat to Earthland.

"Fire Dragon's…"

"Empress Dragon's…"

"Iron fist!" They both yelled as their combined dragon magic united together to form the shape of a giant ember dragon which rained down from above the amethyst chaos dragon.

A huge dust cloud dispersed throughout the atmosphere as a result of both of Natsu's and Lisanna's unison raid attacks met their target with a direct hit.

Lisanna and Natsu breathed heavily. Their hearts racing as they attempted to catch their breath whilst they shook in exhaustion. Their magic power being greatly depleted.

"Is that the best you have got!?" END roared as he shot out from the explosion site, slamming the tired out wizards into the ground with his mighty tail.

Lisanna and Natsu lay in a huge hole in the ground, their magical forms deactivated through exhaustion.

"That's impossible! Even after Lisanna and Natsu's unison raid, that demon still refuses to back down." Mirajane said making the children scared for their parent's safety.

"Aunt Mira, is daddy and mummy going to die!?" Amy painfully asked as she stared at the crater that had just been formed.

Mirajane put on her best smile and pulled both Amy and Haru close towards her.

"Don't worry you two. Like I said, your mummy and daddy, are both very strong." Mirajane said as Natsu and Lisanna once again stood to her feet.

"Lisanna, can you still fight?" Natsu asked as he propped up his tired out wife with his shoulder as a support.

"No problem Natsu, it's my turn to help you this time. Let's finish this and go home." Lisanna confidently said as she reactivated her dragon empress soul.

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu replied as he reactivated his dragon force.

"You useless human! You really think you have what it takes to stop me!? I'll crush all of your fragile bones into dust! And then I will reduce this world to a wasteland of flames and ashes!" END yelled as he concentrated his sights on Lisanna again.

"Lisanna watch out!" Natsu yelled as he intercepted END's fire blast.

"Natsu don't touch those flames! Who knows what will happen to you!" Lisanna screamed as Natsu held back the attack with his outstretched palms.

"If I allow you to die here right now, then I don't deserve to be a fairy tail wizard! I don't deserve to be your husband! Or Amy and Haru's father! This monster is my responsibility and I will burn him to cinders!" Natsu said as he began to conjure his golden flames around himself.

"But…" Lisanna started to say until Natsu turned and smiled towards her.

"Believe in me Lisanna. I will win this battle so we can all go back home safe and sound." Natsu said making Lisanna cease her concerns towards Natsu's chances of winning.

"I understand Natsu. And don't worry, I will always believe in you." Lisanna said as she retreated after kissing her beloved husband on the cheek and prepared to follow any orders Natsu had for her.

"I need you to buy me some time. Keep END busy while I summon everything I have to turn this demon who threatened those I care about to ashes!" Natsu yelled causing Lisanna to act and prepare to attack the believed to be indestructible dragon demon.

With Lisanna out of harm's way, Natsu pushed back against END's flames with his own flames of emotion.

"You say I am an inferior to you because I'm not fully fledged dragon? Well I've got news for you END, I was raised by my father Igneel! The king of all dragons! Compared to him, you're just another piece of burnable trash in my way! You hurt my friends, my family and even my Lisanna! And for that, I plan to pay you back with 100 times the interest!" Natsu yelled completely dispersing the fire blast END tried to incinerate him with.

"Just hurry up and die Natsu Dragneel!" END roared as he prepared another attack.

"Please lend me your strength Igneel." Natsu said to himself as he drew in upon the remaining remnants of Igneel's magic power that the dragon king left behind after he emerged from Natsu's body.

"Like I'd let you!" END roared as he prepared to stop Natsu's planned strategy.

"You damn pest!" The dragon suddenly yelled when one dared to block his path.

"I won't let you harm my Natsu anymore!" Lisanna yelled as she summoned her flames upon the flame demon and tried to burn away at his amethyst jagged scales.

"Everybody follow Lisanna's lead and buy Natsu some time!" Erza said as requipped to her heavens wheel armour.

Gray followed Erza's example and fired another demon slaying arrow with his newly obtained powers.

"Blumenblatt!" Upon Erza's command, hundreds of swords surrounding the mighty dragon.

The swords proved to be nothing but an annoyance to the superior being as each and every one of Erza's swords smashed to smithereens upon contact with his armoured scales.

However, this seeming to be powerless attack filled its purpose to help buy the dragon slayer some time.

"Natsu my boy! Take my flames and do the job I could not accomplish!" Igneel yelled in the midst of his battle with Acnologia.

The mighty and power king of the dragons summoned forth a fire blast which consumed Natsu whole.

All of a sudden, the flames began to grow smaller and smaller as each and every flicker of those power flames, were swallowed by the mighty fairy tail wizard.

All of a sudden, the flames which moments ago disappeared, summoned forth from Natsu's body in an explosive ascension.

"Fire dragon king mode." Natsu said as his aura was now surrounded in his fathers flames.

"Laughable! You believe just because you ate some different flames of a pathetic inferior dragon, that you now stand a chance of defeating me!?" END roared as Natsu prepared to strike him down.

"Shut the hell up! These flames are the flames of the great king of the dragons, my father Igneel! Anything that dared to block my father's flames were effortlessly reduced to cinders! And just as he intended, I will use these flames to incinerate you! Burn to ashes and be gone!" Natsu roared as he focused both his and Igneel's borrowed power together as one for one final attack.

"Futile! Once I kill you and all who you care for, I will lay waste to this world and wipe out all life as we know it! Goodbye Natsu Dragneel, the pathetic dragon!" END said as he too prepared for a final attack.

A cold and rattling feeling suddenly overcome the arrogant demon as thousands of chains suddenly surrounded him.

"My body! I can't move!" END roared as the chains jangled from his forced movements.

"Natsu now!" Erza yelled as she held the beast in position.

Natsu roared as his magic power rose to their very limit!

The pink haired dragon slayer closed in on END at a frightening speed. With his fist formed up tight and formidable, with Igneels and his flames united together as one, Natsu closed in for one final attack.

"Fire dragon king's demolition fist!" Natsu roared with explosive power.

END cried it in the utmost pain when his whole body seemed to shake to the very core.

"This can't be happening!" The beast roared as his skeleton began to crack and shatter inside of him.

Natsu roared louder as his dynamic punch increased in temperature power consuming the chaos dragon whole within his fathers and his own power.

All eyes were focused on the final moment of the battle as the formidable and believed to be unbeatable chaos dragon, crumbled as Igneels mighty flames penetrated and shattered the amethyst dragon's body into pieces!

The crowd below cheered in celebration of Natsu's triumph over the demon who seeked nothing more than destruction upon the world.

However, the celebration was quite premature as one opponent remained strong and able to annihilate them all.

Celebration was cut short when the petrifying Acnologia shifted his sights to the infant dragon slayer in training and Erza's apprentice swordsman.

Haru stood in front of Amy with his flame sword summoned into his hands.

"Don't be afraid Amy! I'll protect you!" Haru yelled as the frightening onyx dragon descended upon them both.

"You won't touch a hair on their heads Acnologia!" Igneel roared as he rushed to protect them.

Suddenly tragedy struck as Acnologia's true plan became evident to the shocked and hysterical crowd.

Igneel began to yell out in pain when Acnologia took the unfortunate dragon by surprise and blasted through Igneel's wing and arm with a breath blast.

"Igneel!" Natsu roared as his temporary flames began to soar higher and higher.

Acnologia! I'll make you pay! How dare you…. HOW DARE YOU!" Natsu yelled as he chased the misfortune carrying dragon in blinding rage fuelled fury.

**And that's chapter 14 done! I'm sorry it took so long to upload this everyone. But I have been so busy with my high school DxD story, that I lost track of this story. But back by popular demand, here is chapter 14 ****. END has been annihilated! But Acnologia is still here to cause mayhem and despair! Natsu is pissed! Will the exhausted fairy tail members be able to defeat Acnologia and return back to their guild safely? Or will Acnologia lay waste to yet another island and destroy them all? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 15: Natsu roars in pain! Acnologia I'll make you pay!**


End file.
